Operation: Trinity
by Demon4life2011
Summary: The Clark siblings are sent to find a missing agent, Trinity Ayden. When they find her though she seems to keep secrets from them about a certain part of her. What is she trying to hide from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all of you faithful and some new readers! This is my new story Operation: Trinity. I hope that you all enjoy this story because I am really working hard on this one. Alright I'm going to let you guys get to the story now. Don't forget to review though or I might not continue it here. Anyways here you go!**

* * *

The Clark siblings were busy trying to plan Lee's fifteenth birthday. "Lee are you sure that you don't want any girls at your party this time? Usually all you want is girls at your party." Marc said as Lee came into the living room.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't really want to be around girls right now since I just broke up with...well you know who." Lee said hesitantly. Lee had recently had a bad break up with his girlfriend and had been really upset about it.

"I thought it was Jessie who broke up with you , not you who broke up with her." Tony said as he jumped up from the couch.

"Tony! Did you really have to bring that up!" Marc said as he dropped the roll of tape on the ground. Suddenly the floor opened up and the siblings were WOOHPed into Jerry's office.

"Jerry that was kind of bad timing. We were busy planning Lee's birthday party." Megan said as she fixed herself on the couch.

"Sorry spies but I have an urgent mission for you to attend to." Jerry said as he pushed a button on his keyboard. "One of our most esteemed agents has gone missing. Her name is Trinity Ayden and she went missing a few days ago." Jerry said as Trinity's picture came up on the monitor.

"She doesn't look really nice from the looks of that picture. Maybe that's why she went missing." Tony said as he put crossed his arms behind his head.

"This is a rather old picture to be precise. She is very serious about her job here for her age." Jerry said as he exited her profile.

"Where should we go look for her at then?" Lee asked as he stood up and walked over to Jerry's desk.

"Well the last place we sent her to was New York Harbor to investigate a suspicious warehouse. We got one last transmission from her though before she went missing." Jerry said as he typed a few keys on the keyboard. A small voice recorder came up on the screen of the monitor.

"Jerry I've... their hiding... send..." The transmission ended and Jerry closed the file.

"As you can see we didn't get much even from that but it was the last time we've heard from her." Jerry said as Lee started getting gadgets out for the mission.

"Its not much of a clue but its something at least." Marc said as Lee finished getting their gadgets.

"Alright now hurry up and get to that warehouse. Trinity has some valuable information on an important criminal that we need." Jerry said as the back wall opened up to show the jet. The siblings quickly ran to the jet and got in.

"Don't worry Jer, we'll find Trinity for you." Megan said as she buckled her seat belt. Lee started the jet and they took off.

"So Jerry didn't give us much information about what she was searching this barge for." Tony said as he fiddled with one of his Freezdiscs.

"Maybe its top secret business. Whatever it is though we have to find Trinity." Marc said as he took the Freezdisc from Tony before he activated it by accident. The team flew silently the rest of the flight to New York Harbor.

"Alright now which warehouse was it that Trinity was investigating?" Lee asked as he activated his MPCom.

"I don't know. Maybe that big one that looks really trashed." Marc said as he indicated the large warehouse down the street that looked to have been really old and damaged badly.

"Oh." Lee said as he rubbed the back of his head. The team headed for the warehouse right away and started investigating the moment they got there.

"There must have been a big fight here because this place is really trashed." Megan said as she pushed aside a few broken crates. "Hey guys I think I found something." Megan said as she knelt down beside a thick blue substance.

"What is it?" Tony inquired as Marc took a sample from it and scanned it.

"I don't know what it is but I'll send it to Jerry so he can try and figure it out." Marc said as he stood up.

"Alright are there anymore clues then?" Megan asked as she looked around.

"I don't see anything else here. Well unless you count a trail of this blue stuff." Lee said as he indicated a trail of the blue substance that lead out of the warehouse.

"Yeah I think we can count that as a clue." Tony said as he started following the trail. The others followed him and the trail until it came to a stop right beside the river.

"Well I guess we know how the villain escaped then." Megan said as she activated her MPCom.

"Spies I've checked that substance that you sent me and it is an unknown substance but it does seem to come from the river." Jerry said over the MPCom. "I suggest that you investigate the river and then report back to headquarters right after." Jerry said. The transmission then cut off.

"Alright then lets go." Tony said excitedly as he activated his Deep Sea Fish Skin and hopped into the water. The others followed after him.

"T wait up!" Marc yelled after him as they swam towards the bottom of the river.

"I don't see anything." Tony said impatiently as he stopped quickly. The others crashed into him. They went forward and crashed into an invisible force.

"Or maybe your just not looking hard enough." Megan said as she ran her hands along the force.

"What is this thing?" Lee asked as he tried to push past it but failed.

"Its a cloaking shield obviously. All we need to do now is figure out how to get past it and see what its hiding." Marc said as he activated his MPCom.

"Maybe there's a door somewhere." Tony suggested as he looked around the water.

"Tony I don't think its just that easy." Megan said as she activated her MPCom to try and find a way in.

"Oh really because I found one." Tony said with a victorious grin.

"Alright then lets go and find Trinity and get this mission over with. I have a party to plan after all." Lee said as he swam over to Tony.

"Yeah lets go!" Tony said excitedly. He swam through the entrance in the shield and the others could no longer see him.

"Tony? Where did you go?" Megan asked as she tried to see through the cloak. A hand came through the shield and pulled her in.

"Alright I think we can go through now." Marc said to Lee. They swam through the cloak and immediately noticed the large building in front of them.

"Wow this river is deeper than we thought." Lee said as he gawked at the underwater building in front of them.

"Yeah but where is Tony and Megan now?" Marc asked as he looked around for the two.

"Dude really? They are probably inside already." Lee said as he started to swim towards the building. Marc quickly followed behind them and they swam into the first part of the door. They shut it and the water drained out of the room and then a second later the door to go inside the building swung open.

"How courteous for who ever is here to open the door for us." Marc said as they walked inside.

"Alright lets try and find Megan and Tony and then Trinity and get going." Lee said as he took of his Deep Sea Fish Skin. They started walking down a long hall and as they walked the lights above them flickered to life, illuminating the hallway filled with trophies.

"Well at least who ever it is that's here is courteous enough to turn the lights on for us too." Marc said as he noticed a security camera in the corner of the hallway.

"Its probably a trap." Lee said as they turned down another dark hallway that began to light up as they walked.

"Well lets find Tony and Megan and then start looking for Trinity." Marc said as he kept his eyes on the cameras that were in the corners of the hallway.

"That wont be necessary." A deep voice said from the end of the dark hallway they turned onto. The doorway he was in lit up revealing him. He was a big mad with many tattoos on his arms and he was bald. "My master has already ordered me to capture you two which should be easy since your kids." The man said as he started to walk towards them.

Tony and Megan were both being held captive in a large lab oratory. They were tied up with thick chains and kept inside a large see through container. "Tony are you able to reach your gadgets?" Megan asked as she kept trying to get her gadgets.

"No I cant reach them. These chains are keeping me from getting them." Tony said as he struggled more.

"Struggling isn't going to do you any good. These chains are made to adjust to your body so that you can not move at all." A small man said with a nasally voice as he walked up to their containers. He wore small glasses that teetered on the edge of his nose and his hair was black but signs of white hairs were showing. He wore a long white lab coat and long black gloves on his hands.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Megan demanded as she kept trying to get her gadgets.

"My name is Dr. Krenaken and your going to have to wait to find out my plan. It would already be in play if not for that troublesome girl over there." Dr Krenaken said as he indicated for them to look over at the girl strapped to the wall.

"Heh well I'm glad I held off your little plans then Dr. K." The girl said with a smirk back at him. She spoke with a thick Australian accent. Her hair was black with dark red strips all through out it and her eyes were gray. She wore a black and red suit similar to Tony and Megan's design.

"Its Krenaken and I've told you this a multitude of times now you stubborn little brat!" Dr Krenaken said angrily as he walked over to her.

"Krenaken, K, same thing in my world." The girl said with a huff as she flashed him another smirk. Dr. Krenaken pulled back his arm like he was going to strike her until the large muscular man came into the room with Marc and Lee.

"I got the others like you wanted boss." The man said as he shoved Marc and Lee into the same containers that Tony and Megan were in.

"Thank you Mr. Wolf. Your assistance here is no longer needed." Dr. Krenaken said as Wolf walked out of the room.

"Wolf is such an idiotic name for a guy if it is to try and strike fear into someones heart." The girl taunted more.

"Will you just shut your mouth miss...whats your name again?" Dr. Krenaken asked as he picked up a small device from the lab table.

"Trinity Ayden you bludger." Trinity said with a huff as she locked eyes with Dr. Krenaken. Krenaken scoffed at her insult to him.

"What did she call him?" Tony asked confused over her insult.

"She was calling me lazy." Dr. Krenaken said as he turned back to them.

"Good I thought that the dux was a drongo but I guess I was mistaken." Trinity said as Krenaken walked over to the Clark siblings. "Although I should be glad he ain't a digger like that wolf fellow."

"Alright can you please speak in English." Megan asked as he felt the tip of her gadget and tried to grab it.

"Fine. I said I thought this high classed fellow was a dope but I guess I was mistaken, Then I said I should be glad he ain't a soldier like Wolf." Trinity explained carefully as her eyes scanned Lee and Marc who were trying to get out of the container.

"You Aussie's should really just keep your mouth's shut." Krenaken said as he stood in front of the container.

"Well at least I'm a dinkum Aussie." Trinity said as she scanned the room.

"Alright enough blabbering!" Dr. Krenaken said obviously irritated.

"What do you want with us?" Lee asked as he looked over at Trinity.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dr. Krenaken said as he indicated the monitor behind their container.

"Its stands out like a dogs balls." Trinity said sarcastically with a smirk. She then started chuckling over Dr. Krenaken's reaction to what she said. "That means its obvious you seppo and that means American." Trinity explained as she tried to stop laughing.

"Will you just shut you little Australian mouth already!" Dr. Krenaken said angrily.

"Hah hah look mates he is as mad as a cut snake!" Trinity said still laughing as Dr. Krenaken walked over to her.

"Shut your mouth you annoying little Aussie." Dr. Krenaken said as he smacked Trinity square across the face.

"Hey leave her alone!" Tony shouted angrily. As he struggled worse. Marc and Lee started working to get their chains off.

Trinity's expression changed quickly. "That was your mistake Dr. K." Trinity said now angry.

"Shut up. Now would you kindly direct your attention to the monitor." Dr. Krenaken said as he walked over to the monitor. "Now as you can see by my monitor here, I've been planning on breaking into the World Organization Of Human Protection or WOOHP as you all call it, for some time now." Dr. Krenaken said with a sinister smile.

"Yeah but your not going to get away with it." Megan said as Marc finished getting her chains off and she stood up.

"Well that's what you think. I have five of you WOOHP agents here now so I can get all the information out of you that I need." Dr. Krenaken said as he walked back over to their container. Behind him Trinity had just gotten out of her restraints and quickly activated her boots to get up on the walls and then onto the ceiling.

"Hey Dr. K!" Trinity called down to him from the top of the ceiling. He looked up just in time to see her use a freeze disc to cut open the glass ceiling and a second later water started pouring in. Trinity quickly put on a breather and freed the Clark siblings. They quickly got on their Deep Sea Fish Skin and swam quickly out of the quickly flooding building.

"Was it really necessary to flood the building while we were in it!" Marc said out of breath as they all got out of the building.

"I told him he made a mistake when he struck me. He got me angry." Trinity said with a shrug. A second later a bathysphere came shooting out of the building and started going out to sea.

"Why are we just standing here! We have to stop him!" Megan said as the bathysphere got further away.

"Don't worry. He wont get far. I put a tracker on him when he wasn't looking earlier before you guys got here. I take it though that Jerry sent you." Trinity said as they all swam for the surface.

"Yeah he did. Now we have to head back to WOOHP with what little clues we have though." Marc said a little annoyed that they let Dr. Krenaken get away. The group quickly hurried back to WOOHP.

"Welcome back spies. I see that you found Trinity like I asked you to." Jerry said as the group walked into his office.

"Yeah but she almost got us killed, destroyed Dr. Krenaken's hideout, and let him get away." Megan said still mad that they let him get away.

"I put a tracker on him. Don't worry I'll go find him later. Hey Jerry do you have my supplies in yet?" Trinity asked as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Yes we just got your serum supplements earlier today." Jerry said as he handed Trinity a vial of green viscous liquid.

"Thank god I was running on low." Trinity said as she pulled a box of syringes out of her pocket.

"What is that for?" Tony asked suspicious of what Trinity was doing.

"Its what technically keeps me alive." Trinity said as she injected herself with the liquid.

"Why do you have a medical condition?" Lee asked as Trinity put away the vial and syringes.

"I guess you could say that." Trinity said as she jumped off of Jerry's desk.

"Trinity your parents have arrived at your new home with the moving truck." Jerry said as he typed in a few keys on his computer.

"Uh great." Trinity said irritated at the news.

"Where did you move to?" Megan asked as she stood up from the couch.

"She just moved to your town. Her father was transferred to a new job so they are now living there and Trinity will be going to Southdale high with you Lee." Jerry said as the rest of the team stood up from the couch.

"Cool." Lee said as he watched Trinity just pace back and forth.

"Uh are you alright?" Marc asked her as he tried to stop her from pacing.

"Its a side effect of my serum supplement." Trinity said as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh one more thing before you go spies. Trinity will be joining your team for the time being until Dr. Krenaken and his plan is stopped." Jerry said to the team. He then WOOHPed them out of his office and outside of Trinity's house.

"Well good choice Jerry." Trinity said as she brushed dirt off of her pants. "Oh great my parents are home." Trinity said as she turned on her MPCom and quickly got rid of her spy suit. Now she wore a pair of old tattered blue jeans, a blue tee shirt, and a pair of shades that covered up her gray eyes.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Megan asked as she stood up and fixed her shirt.

"Remember that side affect thing. Look at my eyes now." Trinity said as she pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her nose. Her eyes were so blood shot that they looked completely red now.

"Woah is that healthy to be taking that stuff then if it has side affects like that?" Tony asked as Trinity fixed her sunglasses.

"Remember I said it keeps me alive." Trinity said as she started to walk up the driveway. "Well are you guys coming?" Trinity called back to them.

"Sure." Megan said as she followed after her. The house was a ways up the long driveway and was very fancy.

"I take it that your family is rich by the looks of this house." Marc said as they followed behind Trinity.

"Both my parents have high paying jobs so yeah." Trinity said as they walked up to the front door. Trinity opened it and they walked in.

"Trinity is that you?" A woman with a very thick French accent called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom its me. Where's Jake?" Trinity called back to her. A second later a skinny, very tan women with platinum blonde hair came out into the hallway.

"He's in the backyard. Mon enfant who are these children you have with you?" Trinity's mom asked as she noticed the Clark siblings behind Trinity.

"These are my friends mom." Trinity said as she heard a crash come from the living room. "Mom I think dad might need some help." Trinity said as she looked towards the living room.

"Mon amour est vous bien?" Trinity's mom said as she hurried towards the living room.

"Come on. I'll introduce you guys to my twin brother, Jake." Trinity said as she lead them towards the back door.

"Does your mom usually talk in french around the house?" Tony asked as they walked through the house.

"Yeah and its a good thing I know how to speak fluently in french to otherwise I wouldn't have a clue what she was saying. My mom is from France and my dad is Australian." Trinity explained as they reached the backdoor. Trinity opened it and they walked out into the backyard.

"So is Jake a WOOHP agent too?" Marc asked as Trinity looked around for her twin.

"Yeah but we work alone on our missions. Jake!" Trinity called out for her brother. A second later a boy with short dirty blonde hair peaked his head out from behind a tree near the edge of the yard and the beginning of the forest.

"What?" Jake called back. He had an obvious Australian accent too. His eyes were a deep ocean blue.

"Are you going to come out from hiding for one minute or do I have to come get you?" Trinity called back to him.

"Lee are you okay? You've been quieter than usual." Marc said to his older brother.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Lee said covering up for what was really going on inside his mind.

"Jake I'm going to pull you over to the porch if I have to." Trinity said as she started to run across the yard towards her twin.

"No your not." Jake said as he started to climb up the tree. Trinity jumped and grabbed him before he had a chance to get up to the first branch.

"Their WOOHP agents to dude. I'm sure you don't mind talking to fellow agents." Trinity said as she pulled Jake out of the tree.

"Is that them?" Jake asked as he pointed to the Clark siblings.

"Yeah. Jerry put me on their team so we can take down some lunatic." Trinity said as Jake got down from the tree.

"Fine I'll go meet them." Jake said as he started walking towards them. Trinity followed behind him.

"Alright guys this is my anti-socialist brother, Jake." Trinity said as they walked up onto the deck.

"Hey nice to meet you guys." Jake said as he shook their hands.

"Hey guys I think its time we get home. Mom's gonna flip as it is for how late we are." Lee said as he accidentally locked eyes with Trinity. He blushed lightly and looked away.

"Alright then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Trinity said as she examined Lee more carefully. Trinity walked the siblings out and then hurried up to her own room. The walls were blue with purple borders and there was a balcony that lead out for her to look out into the front yard. She had a big queen size bed in the middle of her room with a flat screen TV opposite it hanging on the wall and her dresser under it. Trinity sat down on her bed and pulled out her vile.

"Trinity phone!" Jake called from downstairs.

"Guess I'll have to take the rest of my serum later then." Trinity said as she hid the vial under her pillow. She then hurried out of her room and downstairs to answer the phone.

* * *

**What does the serum do to Trinity? I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. The next one will be coming soon don't worry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm working hard on this for all of you so I hope you enjoy this story. I need you all to review though so I knoe if I am doing a good job. Anyways here is the next chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy it but don't forget to review afterwards for me.**

**

* * *

****The Next Day**

Clark siblings were on their way to school. "So Lee are you sure your feeling better today? You seemed really distant yesterday." Marc said as they turned the corner. The school was in sight now.

"I'm fine dude. I just wasn't feeling good yesterday." Lee said as he crossed his arms behind his head. They passed by a mailbox and as they did it started shaking badly.

"Uh oh. I don't think we're going to make it to school." Megan said a second before they were sucked into the mailbox. A minute later they landed in Jerry's office.

"Good morning spies." Jerry said as the Clark siblings fixed themselves. A moment later Trinity was sucked into the room and landed on all fours on the floor in front of them. "Nice entrance Trinity." Jerry said as she stood up.

"Thanks Jerry. Whats up?" Trinity asked as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Well I went over that evidence that you all brought to me last night. It seems to be almost the same exact serum substance that I give you each week Trinity." Jerry said as he typed in a few keys on his computer.

"Uh oh." Trinity said under her breath.

"Did Dr. Krenaken have that stuff too?" Tony asked

"I don't know but I think we might have found him. There have been reports of attacks by strange creatures in Sydney, Australia. Your home town Trinity." Jerry said and a split second later it was obvious that Trinity was furious.

"I'll kill that little..." Jerry covered her mouth to stop her.

"You can yell later. Now you all have to get to Sydney." Jerry said as he opened the door to the Jet hanger. The group hurried to the plane and got in. "Alright now the main places under attack are the Taronga Zoo, Luna Park, and Sydney Central business district so you are all going to have to split into groups. I have Jake on the way to Luna park right now so Megan you can go meet him there." Jerry said over the MPCom as they flew off towards Australia.

"Alright Jer." Megan said as she sat down at her controls.

"Lee you go with Trinity to Taronga Zoo and Marc and Tony you go to the Sydney Business District." Jerry said to them.

"Alright we'll be there soon then." Lee said as he continued steering the jet. After a while they got to Sydney, Australia and dropped Marc and Tony off in the business district. Lee dropped Megan off with Jake and then they hurried to Taronga Zoo.

"This should be easy." Trinity said as she walked off of the jet. Immediately they heard a loud commotion coming from over near the primate exhibits.

"Either the chimps are having a party, or we found our bad guys." Lee said as they hurried towards the exhibit.

The first thing they saw once they got there was that the Primates were running mad through out the area and other dark and strange looking creatures. "Alright you take care of the animals and I'll get Krenaken. I know he's here." Trinity said as she watched one of the creatures leap at a building and start climbing the wall.

"Alright but be careful." Lee said before he started off towards the chimps that were braking open the food dispensers.

"Heh yeah I'll be careful." Trinity said sarcastically. She quickly took after the creature that was on top of the cleaning facility building. "Hey ugly! Don't think your going to get away from me!" Trinity yelled as she scaled the building.

"Who said I was trying to get away from you?" the creature said in a raspy voice. Trinity balled her hands into fists at the sound of its voice.

"Krenaken. Let me guess. You took an overdose of the serum you got off of me didn't you." Trinity said as she got to the top of the building.

"Oh its marvelous what this serum has done to my body. Now I am unstoppable and there is no way you can get this serum out of my systems." Krenaken said as he walked over to Trinity.

"That serum is to be taken in small doses! You cant take anymore of it!" Trinity said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Says you child now hand over the rest of it!" Krenaken said as he took a step towards Trinity.

"I'd rather die!" Trinity said as she tackled Krenaken off of the roof.

"And that is finally the last." Lee said as he locked up the last cage. A second later he heard a loud crash come from the cleaning building. "Or not." Lee said as he took off towards the building. He heard yelling as he neared the building.

"Hand over the serum supply!" Krenaken yelled as he slammed Trinity into the wall of the building.

"Like I said! I would rather die than aid a villain like you!" Trinity said as she pulled the vial out of her pocket. "This what you want?" Trinity said as she waved it in front of him. She saw Lee coming towards them. "Too bad you'll never get it!" Trinity said as she poured it into a gash that Krenaken had left on her arm.

"No!" Krenaken yelled as he tried to grab it.

"Too bad for you mate. This stuff has to be injected on a normal basis,otherwise, well bye bye injector." Trinity said with an evil smirk.

"I'll kill you you little brat!" Krenaken said furious as he lunged at Trinity. She dodged quickly and he slammed face first into the building.

"Not after I took a dose like that. Now seeing as how I'm used to this serum, my body wont start to deteriorate like yours has. So I'm perfectly fine." Trinity said as she grabbed Krenaken by the neck. "Hey Lee, want to call Jerry for a pick up. I have a feeling that we're going to be needing one since Krenaken's body guard was hanging around the jet." Trinity said keeping her eyes on Krenaken.

"Uh alright. I'll call Jerry." Lee said as he pulled out his MPCom. He called Jerry and the jet arrived a few minutes later. Trinity tossed Krenaken inside and got inside herself.

"Alright now let pick up the others then." Trinity said as she wrapped her arm in a bandage.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked as he watched out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. I will be fine." Trinity said as she finished wrapping her wound. They flew in silence until they got to Sydney Business district.

"Finally you guys got here. We finished up fast here." Tony said as him and Marc got on the jet.

"Yeah but we caught Krenaken." Lee said as the jet took off towards Luna park.

"That must have been hard." Tony said sarcastically.

"The sarcasm isn't needed because it was. He's a monster now. If you want, you check yourself." Trinity said as she kept her head down.

"Yeah right. What did he do to make himself a monster then?" Marc asked not believing her. Trinity tossed the empty vial over at him.

"Overdosed." Trinity said simply as she rubbed her wound. "He got a vial full from me when he captured me last time and took the whole thing. It is only to be taken by myself and in small doses, not entire bottle fulls." Trinity said as Lee landed the jet and Megan and Jake got in.

"What is this stuff anyways?" Marc asked as he handed Trinity the vial.

"Its my serum supplement and that's all I'm saying." Trinity said as she kept her head down. Lee tried to get a look at her eyes and when he did they were blood red. Chills went up his spine at the sight.

"Hey Trin are you okay?" Jake asked as he came up behind her.

"Yeah just a little tired." Trinity said as she looked up at him. Jake was used to the sight of the serum working on her body.

"So lets just drop Krenaken off at WOOHP and head back to school then." Lee said as he sped up. They dropped Krenaken off and went straight back to school.

**After school**

Lee was on his way home alone. Tony, Megan and Marc don't get out of school for another half hour. Lee was walking when suddenly he was tackled into a bush. "What the..." Lee said before the person covered his mouth.

"Dude be quiet will ya." Trinity said in a hushed tone. She peeked her head out of the bush slowly and then looked back down at Lee who she was on top of. She got off of him quickly.

"Why did you tackle me!" Lee said angrily. Trinity shushed hm again.

"Dude I cant go home right now. Do you know somewhere I can go that's deserted?" Trinity asked as she peeked her head out of the bush again.

"Why cant you go home?" Lee asked as he started to blush at the fact that Trinity was really close to him.

"Lets just say I made a mistake of dumping that serum all in my gash." Trinity said as she showed Lee her still bandaged up arm.

"What does that stuff do to you?" Le asked as he started to unwrap Trinity's arm for her.

"I'll just stay its a booster." Trinity said as she watched Lee unwrap her arm all the way. All that was left under the bandages was a large scar. The gash was gone.

"What happened to the gash?" Lee asked as he put the bandages down on the ground.

"That's the serum in work." Trinity said as she rubbed the scar. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Lee was checking her out. "Now you didn't answer my question if you knew somewhere for me to go." Trinity said as she tried not to blush.

"Come on." Lee said as he pulled Trinity out of the bush with him. They started heading down town and talked the whole way.

"Your so lucky to be the oldest of your siblings. I'm only oldest by a few minutes." Trinity said as they stopped and grabbed a smoothie.

"Do you and Jake do that thing were you say the same thing at the same time?" Lee asked as he took a sip from his smoothie.

"We used to when we were still working together on our missions. Since Jerry separated us though we've become less in touch with our twin side." Trinity said as she looked out the window.

"Why do you keep looking out the window?" Lee asked as he noticed Tony coming down the street on his skateboard.

"I'm making sure Jake isn't coming." Trinity said as she finished her smoothie.

"Don't worry he isn't coming." Lee said as Tony walked into the store.

"Aww look. Lee found a new girlfriend." Tony said with a smirk as he came up behind Lee.

"Tony go home!" Lee said angrily as he finished his smoothie.

"I think I'll just head home now. Thanks for hanging out with me Lee. I'll see you guys later." Trinity said as she stood up.

"Alright see ya later." Lee said a little sad she was leaving.

"Aww your girlfriend left." Tony said with a smirk.

"Shut up Tony! Trinity just needed to stay away from home." Lee explained as he stood up and started for the door.

"Uh huh. Right." Tony said through a chuckle as he followed his older brother. Lee groaned and the two walked home quickly. The rest of the day was quiet.

**Later that Night**

The Clark siblings were rudely awoken by Jerry WOOHPing them into his office. "Alright Jerry why did you wake us up so late?" Megan asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"There is a little problem at WOOHP maximum security prison right now. I think you all already know who its about so I'll just send you on over there now." Jerry said as he opened the jet hangar.

"We're on it Jer." Marc said as they ran to the jet and got in.

"Hey wait aren't we missing a certain person." Lee said as he sat down at the controls.

"Trinity is on her weekly supply run since she ran out early." Jerry said over the MPCom. "She wont be going on this mission with you all so go on over to the prison." Jerry said as the Jet took off.

The team flew quickly to WOOHP maximum security prison and the moment they got there it was obvious that the prisoners were rioting. "Woah Krenaken did this?" Tony questioned as they noticed a large hole in his cell.

"I guess." Marc said as he noticed the blue substance that they found back at the warehouse in New York was all over his bed. "Where did he get this stuff?" Marc wondered as he took a sample and sent it to Jerry.

"Uh isn't this the same stuff from the Warehouse in New York?" Tony asked as he looked at the blue substances.

"Yes but its much more watered down than the stuff from the harbor." Marc said as they walked out of the cell. They went down to the security room to try and find out what happened.

"Well we have security footage of what happened of course." One of the guards said as he turned on a monitor. An image came up of the camera focusing on Krenaken's cell. A few seconds in a medium sized figure came up to the cell and breathed fire melting the glass and climbed through and took Krenaken and bolted down the hall.

"What was that thing and how did it do that to the glass?" Lee asked as the security guard rewound the footage. He froze it to the part of the figure standing by the glass and zoomed in.

"That thing is too heavily clothed to tell who or what it is." Megan said as the screen went blank.

"Well it only took Krenaken. Alastor Wolf, his accomplice from before, is still in his cell." The security guard said as he stood up from his seat. Suddenly an explosion sounded from outside.

"Maybe before but I have a feeling he isn't now." Tony said as they ran out into the main corridor. The room was filled with a thick red smoke.

"I cant see a thing through this smoke." Lee said through his coughing.

"That's the point you twit." A soothing British voice said from above as the smoke cleared. The team looked up to see the same thing from the video hanging upside down from the ceiling. It also had a hold on Wolf with a long red tail.

"Well now we know that it definitely isn't human." Lee said as he looked up at the thing hanging from the ceiling.

"Release Wolf now." Megan said as she reached for a gadget.

"I don't think so sweetie." The figure said as it dropped onto the floor in front of them. It let out a ear piercing screech and a second later vanished with Wolf.

"Where did it go!" Marc said as he looked around.

"Its gone." Tony said a few minutes later after the team stopped searching.

"How does something just vanish into thin air like that?" Megan asked as they started towards the jet.

"I don't know but maybe Jerry knows. Right now though I just want to go back to bed." Lee said as he sat down at the controls. The team headed home and went back to bed.

**The next day at Southdale High**

Lee was on his way to lunch when he bumped into Trinity in the hall. "Hey Trinity. You missed out on a late night mission last night." Lee said as he noticed that Trinity looked exhausted. "Hey are you okay?" Lee asked as she yawned.

"Yeah. Just a bad nights sleep. Nightmares kept me up." Trinity said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nightmares?" Lee asked as the two headed towards the lunch room.

"Yeah don't ask." Trinity said as she rubbed her eyes more. "Its another side effect of my serum supplements." Trinity said as they walked into the lunch room.

"Yeah Jer told us that was why you couldn't come and help us at the prison last night." Lee said. Trinity cocked her head to one side in confusion. Trinity grabbed Lee and dragged him out of the lunchroom and down the hall to a empty classroom.

"I got my supplement quickly last night mate. I could have been at the prison in minutes. What happened there?" Trinity asked as she rubbed her eyes more.

"Uh I don't think I should tell you." Lee said as he blushed over the fact that they were now alone in the classroom.

"Don't tell me Krenaken escaped." Trinity said irritated now. Lee nodded and Trinity sighed and walked past him and out of the room.

"Where are you going Trinity?" Lee asked as he turned around and watched her.

"For a walk. I need some fresh air." Trinity said as she kept walking. Lee sighed and went to lunch.

**At Southdale Jr High**

"Dude I'm serious. He is crushing on Trinity bad." Tony said as he sat down at a lunch table with his siblings

"And you know this how exactly?" Marc asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yesterday I caught them having smoothies together and when I interrupted Lee freaked out on me." Tony said as he sipped on his milk.

"Maybe you were intruding on a private conversation like you always seem to do Tony." Megan said as she watched her brother drink his milk quickly.

"I'll prove that he likes her. It shouldn't be too hard knowing Lee." Tony said as he put his milk down.

"I've gotta get in on this then to watch it backfire on you." Marc said with a smirk to his little brother. "What are you going to try. Hopefully something that wont earn you a beating from Lee." Marc said trying not to laugh at the memory of the last time Tony tried to prove that Lee had a bad crush on a girl.

"Well hows about we invite Trinity to Lee's birthday party and don't tell him. I'll work on a plan from there but I know that he likes her so its gonna work." Tony said confidently to his siblings.

"Alright I'm in too on this one then. I cant wait to see that your wrong about this one too Tony." Megan said as she finished her lunch.

**Later that day at Trinity's home**

Trinity was sitting in the backyard meditating when her mom came outside. "Mon enfant your friends are here." Mrs. Ayden said from the back door.

"Tell them to come out here mom." Trinity said not moving from her spot.

Tony, Marc and Megan came out into the backyard to see Trinity meditating. "You meditate?" Marc asked as they walked over to her.

"It keeps my body and mind in peace." Trinity said as she stood up. "What brings you guys to my house then?" Trinity said perkily.

"We wanted to invite you to Lee's birthday party next Friday." Megan said as a large dog came charging out of the house and tackled Trinity to the ground.

"Rex off!" Trinity said as she pushed the dog off of her. "Guys this is my dog Rex. He is an Alaskan Malamute." Trinity said as she had Rex lay down.

"Does he always tackle you like that?" Marc asked as he examined the large dog.

"Malamute's are very energetic dogs. Just be glad it wasn't Ace who came out here. He's Jake's Pit bull." Trinity said as Rex ran back inside the house.

"How many dogs do you have?" Tony asked as he watched Rex.

"We have four. One for each of us." Trinity said to them. She pulled a dog whistle out of her pocket and blew it. A second later the four dogs came charging out of the house and lined up in front of her. "See. They are all very well trained." Trinity said as she patted each of them on the head.

"I take it the Australian cattle dog is your dad's then?" Marc asked as the dogs laid down for the strangers in front of them.

"Yeah Sheila is my dad's dog and Koda is a Shiba Inu and my mom's dog." Trinity said as Tony knelt down to pet Koda. "Oh and Koda is also pregnant right now with Ace's pups." Trinity said as Sheila ran after a bird that landed in the yard, "Now what were you talking about Lee's birthday party Megan?" Trinity asked as Tony continued playing with Koda.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come. Its the first day of summer and Lee is having it down at the beach. Its gonna be going till after dark and starts right after school." Megan said as she handed Trinity directions to where it was going to be at.

"Cool I'll be there." Trinity said as she watched Tony play with Koda. "Tony if you want you can come over and play with Koda when ever you want. My mom is too busy with work now to pay enough attention to her." Trinity said as Rex, Ace and Sheila ran inside.

"Really? Awesome! My parents wont let me have a pet." Tony said with excitement in his voice.

"We should probably get going. We'll see you later Trinity." Marc said as he tried to get Tony away from Koda..

"See ya." Trinity said as she started to head for the house with Koda.

**Clark house later that night**

"I do not like her!" Lee said as Tony continued to pester him.

"That's why you were freaking out yesterday when I showed up to find you and Trinity having smoothies." Tony said as he followed Lee upstairs to him room.

"I told you why we were having smoothies so just leave me alone will you." Lee said as he slammed his bedroom door on his younger brother.

"Well we invited her to your party at the beach next Friday and she said she'll come." Tony said through the door and then he quickly bolted for his room before Lee could get him.

Lee sighed and laid down on his bed. "Why does he have to be such a pest." Lee said as she put his arm over his eyes. His MPCOM went off and he quickly checked it. "Trinity?" Lee questioned as he sat up.

"Hey dude. Was it your idea to send your sibs over to my house?" Trinity said with a smirk.

"No it wasn't. Tony is just being a pest to me again like always." Lee said as he heard a crack of thunder come from outside. "So what happened to you today? You didn't come to class anymore after lunch." Lee said as he closed his window.

"I went back to WOOHP and talked with Jerry for a while." Trinity said as Lee locked his door.

"Any word on Krenaken or that thing we encountered last night?" Lee asked as he laid back down.

"Nope. No signs of them yet." Trinity said through a yawn. "I should go now. I'm really tired and need to sleep so I'll see you at school tomorrow." Trinity said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright see ya." Lee said. He hung up and put his MPCom away.

"You talking to Trinity on your phone?" Tony asked through the door with a chuckle. Lee groaned and jumped up and unlocked his door.

"Tony I'm gonna beat the tar out of you!" Lee said angrily as he chased after his snooping little brother.

"Lee leave Tony alone!" Mr. Clark said as the two came running down the steps.

"He was snooping at my door while I was on the phone." Lee said as Tony hid behind his father.

"Tony you know better now both of you stop fighting and get ready for bed." Mrs. Clark said as she came into the living room. The two brothers went back upstairs.

"Tony I'm soo gonna get you tomorrow." Lee said to Tony before he went in his room.

"Not really." Tony said with a smirk as Lee slammed the door once again.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Lee said sinisterly as he began to formulate a plan on how to get Tony.

* * *

**Ooh what's Lee going to do to Tony? Now the team has to refind doc Krenaken though. More chapters coming soon but I need reviews guys! Please review! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it for all of you readers. Next chapter is going to be really good so I cant wait for all of you to read it. Anyways thanks for reading and next chapter is coming soon but don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you readers out there. I want to thank my first reviewer Snowkitten2. Thank you for that review you left for me. Now here comes the next chapter that you readers have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy nd don't forget to review afterwards.**

**

* * *

****Tuesday afternoon at Trinity's house**

"Man you really like Koda don't you Tony." Trinity said as she played with Rex.

"Yeah I love animals but my parents don't think I should have a dog." Tony said as he chased after Koda.

"Well maybe if I meet them I can see about you guys getting one of her pups." Trinity said as Ace bounded over to her and Rex.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Tony said as Koda tackled him. "For a small dog she is really strong." Tony said as he stood up.

"Yeah Shiba Inu's are a strong breed." Trinity said as she tossed a treat to Ace and Rex. "Why is it only you that's here by the way? Where are your sibs?" Trinity asked as she patted Rex and Ace on the head.

"Planning out Lee's party. They don't want me helping them." Tony said as he rubbed Koda's belly.

"Why not?" Trinity asked as Jake came out into the backyard.

"They think I'll mess it up or something." Tony said still distracted by Koda.

"You don't seem like you would mess up Lee's party." Trinity said as Ace ran over to Jake. Tony laughed at this.

"I should probably get going now. The 'rents don't know I'm here and if I stay any longer they'll flip on me. Are you still coming to Lee's party this Friday?" Tony asked her as he stood up.

"Yeah I'm still coming." Trinity said as Koda took off for the house.

"Cool you know the way right?" Tony asked as he watched Jake walk towards the forest that started at the end of their yard.

"Yeah Megan gave me instructions so I know." Trinity said as Tony began to walk for the house. "I'll see ya later dude." Trinity said to him before he was out of earshot.

Tony walked home quickly to find his siblings still planning Lee's party. "You guys still planning with out me?" Tony asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah. Your back early from Trinity's." Marc said with a smirk as Tony sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I wanted to leave earlier so mom wouldn't get mad at me for being late again." Tony said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You sure its that or did Trinity send you home early for trying to flirt with her." Megan said as Lee went into the kitchen.

"Shut up! Lee is the one who likes Trin not me." Tony said as Lee came back. He smacked Tony hard on the back as he passed by him.

"Shut up Tony! I don't like her." Lee hissed at Tony. The floor began to shake and a second later the siblings were WOOHPed into Jerry's office.

"Jerry you have the worst timing." Megan said as she fixed herself on the couch.

"Sorry spies but we have a little problem. By the way have any of you seem Trinity recently?" Jerry asked the team.

"I was just over her house. Why?" Tony asked as Lee stood up and walked over to Jerry.

"Well I cant seem to find her to WOOHP her into my office. Nor can I reach her on her MPCom." Jerry said as he typed away at his computer. "Alright our tech labs have recently been broken into so I'm going to send three of you to check and see if anything is missing and then the other will go and try and find Trinity." Jerry said as he handed Lee a few gadgets.

"I'll go and find her." Lee said as he put his gadgets on his belt. Tony started laughing until Lee smacked him again.

"Alright then Marc, Tony and Megan you can go off to the lab." Jerry said as they stood up from the couch. "Lee you can go find Trinity. Check in with Jake. He's at home right now so he might know where she is." Jerry said before he WOOHPed Lee out of the building. Lee landed in front of the Ayden's home.

"Alright then." Lee said as he stood up and hurried up the driveway towards the house. Jake was sitting on the porch with Ace when Lee got to the house.

"Hey Lee what's up?" Jake asked as he stood up.

"Have you seen Trinity? Jerry cant WOOHP her into his office and wants me to make sure she's okay." Lee said as Ace examined him while circling around his legs.

"She's out back with Rex and Koda. Last I saw they were going back into the forest. You can head on back and see her if you want." Jake said as Ace stood next to him again. Lee went around the side of the house and saw Rex and Koda take off into the woods alone.

"Well she must be in there then." Lee said as he took off for the woods to try and catch up to the two dogs. He ran after then but they seemed to disappear into the woods. "Where did they go?" Lee wondered as he scratched the back of his head. He heard low talking coming from a ways away and slowly made his way towards it.

"Here Rex. Now that your finally old enough you can have a bit of this." Trinity said as she crouched down next to her Malamute dog. Lee watched as she pulled out the vial of her serum.

"What is she doing?" Lee wondered as he watched. He heard a low growl and turned around to see Sheila standing behind her. She was showing her teeth at him and looked ready to attack.

"Heel Sheila." Trinity said as she came over and placed her hand on Sheila's head. "Why are you spying on my Lee?" Trinity asked as she helped him up off of the ground.

"Jerry sent me to find you because he couldn't find you to WOOHP you to his office. What are you doing out here?" Lee asked as Rex and Sheila began to circle them.

"Is that any of your business." Trinity said as she heard a crunch of leaves from a ways away.

"It is unless you want me to tell Jerry that you were trying to avoid missions." Lee said back with a smirk. Trinity chuckled lightly and pulled out her vial of serum again.

"This is what I was doing. I'm not about to use this at home where my parents are." Trinity said as Rex sat down next to her and began to beg.

"Your parents aren't home Trinity. I saw there were no cars home." Lee said as Trinity crouched down next to Rex. "I also saw you were about to give that stuff to Rex." Lee said as he leaned against the tree behind him. "Either you tell me now what that stuff does or I'll go to Jerry." Lee said as Trinity stood up and faced him.

"You really want to know don't you? You want to know what this stuff is and does?" Trinity said as she took out a syringe that was already full of the serum. Lee nodded his head sort of confused at to where this was going. "Then watch and if you tell anyone else...well I don't think I should say what's going to happen." Trinity said as she knelt down next to Rex. She gently pushed the syringe into Rex's side.

"What are you..." Trinity shushed him as she pulled the syringe out.

"Good boy Rex." Trinity said as she patted him on the head. "Now, speak." Trinity said as she stood up.

"How is barking going to prove..." Trinity pressed a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Go ahead boy." Trinity said as Sheila came over to her.

Rex let out a loud bark that shook the ground itself. It knocked Lee and Trinity over and the tree that was behind them. Lee ended up on top of Trinity and now was blushing badly. "Sorry." Lee said as he stood up. "What was that?" Lee asked as he looked at Rex.

"The serum in it working. It works differently on dogs. I found that out a year ago with Ace." Trinity said as she stood up. "Now remember you cant tell anyone what I showed you." Trinity said as Lee's MPCom went off. He answered it quickly.

"Hey dude did you find your girlfriend?" Tony asked over the MPCom.

"She is not my girlfriend." Lee said angrily. "She's right here. Did you guys find anything missing?" Lee asked as he started to walk out of the forest.

"No but we found more of this blue stuff. Get back here so you can help us." Tony said before Lee turned off his MPCom. Trinity grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly shoved him against a tree.

"Remember you cant tell anyone what my serum supplement does Lee." Trinity said as she locked eyes with Lee.

"I know now let go of me." Lee said as he struggled to get free. Trinity let him go. "Come on we have to go back to WOOHP." Lee said as he noticed Trinity had a light blush on her face.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Trinity said to him. He shrugged and took off for the house.

"You like him don't you?" Rex said with a gruff voice as he came up next to Trinity.

"Now you talk?" Trinity said with a smirk as she watched Lee leave. "Naw. You know me Rex. I'm a lone wolf. Although he is kind of cute." Trinity said as she blushed at her thought.

"Ha I knew you liked him." Rex gloated as he took off for the house. Sheila took off with him and Trinity trailed after them.

**Friday, Lee's party**

All of Lee's guests had already arrived at his party at the beach except for Trinity. "Where is she? I thought she said she was going to come." Tony said to Megan as he looked around.

"She'll be here. What do you want her here more?" Megan asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Megan. Lee is the one who likes her not me." Tony said to her with a snarl. He then noticed Trinity coming towards them. "Hey Trin. You made it." Tony said as he noticed Lee was gawking at Trinity's sundress. She was wearing a beautiful flower dress that reached just to the middle of her thighs.

"Jesus Christ she's gorgeous!" Lee said quietly to himself as he watched her walk. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest at the sight of her. He loved how the dress hugged at every curve of her body and her hips swayed from side to side as she walked.

"Wow Trinity that dress is amazing!" Megan said as she came over to them.

"Thanks. My mom made it for me back when we were in Australia." Trinity said as she noticed Lee watching her.

"Lee's over there if you want to see him." Tony said as he pointed to Lee. Trinity started to walk towards him.

"You think she planned to wear that dress just for him?" Megan asked when she was out of earshot.

"Yeah she totally planned it." Tony said as he started to look for Marc through the group of kids.

"Hey Trinity." Lee said as she walked up to him. "You look really nice." Lee said as he locked eyes with her.

"Thanks and happy birthday Lee." Trinity said as she noticed he was blushing lightly.

"Thanks." Lee said as he looked away to try and hide that he was blushing.

"Yeah that's not really working Lee. I saw your blush a minute ago." Trinity said with a smirk to him as he looked back at her.

"I wasn't blushing. Its hot out here." Lee said as he acted like he was wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Oh. Okay." Trinity said a little sad that he denied it. Lee noticed this in her tone and instantly felt bad for denying his blushing for her.

"I'm an idiot." Lee thought to himself as Trinity walked away from him. The two didn't see each other until the bonfire.

"Trinity why don't you sit with Lee." Megan urged her.

"No thanks. I'd really rather not." Trinity said as they sat down. Lee sat down opposite them and Trinity kept her eyes on the ground.

"Trinity you know he likes you right?" Megan said as Trinity messed with the sand at her feet.

"No he doesn't. Why do you guys keep assuming that." Trinity said as she stood up. "I'm going to walk along the water for a bit." Trinity said as she started to walk away from the group. Lee noticed and wanted to follow but stayed where he was.

"Dude aren't you going to follow her?" Marc asked as he sat down next to Lee.

"Why would I?" Lee asked as he threw a stick into the fire.

"Because its obvious that you like her and that she likes you back." Marc said to his brother as he stared into the fire.

"Will you guys just shut the hell up already!" Lee snapped at his brother. "Trinity is just a friend. What am I not allowed to have a friend who is a girl!" Lee said angrily as he stood up.

"Alright Lee calm down." Marc said as he stood up. "Don't let your old relationship with Jess influence you from dating dude. We know you like Trinity." Marc said as Lee sat back down.

"I'm not letting that influence anything so just shut up already." Lee said as he noticed Trinity coming towards them.

"Hey dude its getting late so I'm gonna go." Trinity said as Lee stood up

"Alright then. Thanks for coming Trinity." Lee said before she walked away.

"Total failure." Tony said as he came over to them.

"Shut up Tony." Lee said as he watched Trinity leave.

**Later that night**

The Clark siblings were awoken to Jerry WOOHPing them into his office. "Jerry why do you always have to WOOHP us at such bad times." Marc said as he sat up on the couch.

"Sorry spies but we have a little problem. Krenaken has been spotted near our private chemical lab downtown and then Wolf has been spotted near the Nuclear plant not far from there. We need you to go and recapture them right away." Jerry said as he handed the gadgets to Lee.

"Why is Trinity never with us on night missions?" Megan asked as she put her gadgets on her hip.

"Well actually we sent her a few hours ago but we never heard anything back from her. If you can, see if she is over there already. Now you are going to have to split up. Tony and Megan go and try to capture Wolf and Lee and Marc go to get Krenaken." Jerry said as the team hurried to the jet. They left quickly.

"Alright guys good luck." Marc said as they dropped Tony and Megan off. They then hurried to the chemical lab. Once they got there they heard a loud explosion come from inside and hurried quickly. They heard hushed talking as they rounded the corner to where the explosion was.

"...that is why I am taking this from you." Krenaken said as he took the chemicals and her serum vial from her and through her threw a wall into the next room. "Finally." Krenaken said as he opened the vial. Marc quickly threw a freeze disc and knocked it out of his hand. "What?" Krenaken said angrily.

"Not today Krenaken." Marc said as Krenaken noticed their presence. Lee hurried over to Trinity to see if she was okay but she was unconscious.

"I'll deal with you all later! Right now I have to return to my lab since I have what I want." Krenaken said with a sinister smile as he grabbed the vial of serum quickly. Marc tried to charge him but he vanished into thin air.

"What the? How is that possible?" Marc questioned as he looked around. His MPCOM went off.

"Guys did you get Krenaken because Wolf just vanished into thin air with a vat of nuclear waste." Megan said over the MPCom.

"Krenaken did the same thing with the chemicals and a vial of Trinity's serum." Marc said as he watched Lee try to wake Trinity up. "We'll be there as soon as we can but we also have another problem. He knocked Trinity through a wall just to get the vial." Marc said as Lee picked Trinity up. The two headed out to the Jet with her and quickly went to get Tony and Megan.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked as he looked at Trinity who was still unconscious.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Marc said as Megan took over the steering of the jet for Lee.

Lee went over to check and see if he could wake Trinity up yet. He gently shook her shoulder to see if she would wake and she moaned lightly. "Finally." Lee said with a sigh of relief that she was okay.

"Oh my head." Trinity said as she sat up slowly. "What happened?" Trinity asked as she noticed Lee was next to her.

"Krenaken threw you through a wall. You've been out for while now." Lee said as they locked eyes again. He felt the jet landing and helped Trinity up.

"Did he get away?" Trinity asked as she clenched her head from it pounding.

"Yeah he just vanished into thin air with your serum and chemicals in hand." Lee said as they walked off of the jet. Jerry WOOHPed the team home.

**The next day, Noon, Trinity's house**

Lee had decided to come over to see if Trinity was fine after what happened the night before. "Hey Jake is Trinity here?" Lee asked as Jake answered the door.

"Out back in the forest again. She's been out there for hours with Rex." Jake said quickly to him. Lee walked around the house and into the woods. He could hear talking from a ways away and headed towards it.

"...That's why I'm staying out here for the day Rex." Trinity said to Rex who was running through the creek while she sat on a fallen tree.

"One little embarrassment keeps you hiding in the forest all day. What happened to the old Trinity?" Rex said as he caught a fish in his mouth.

"She stayed behind in Sydney." Trinity said as Lee hid behind a tree to listen.

"Rex actually talks? I thought she just meant barking." Lee thought to himself.

"Well stop being so mopy Trin. Perk up and act like it didn't happen." Rex advised as Trinity lunged at a tree and began to climb.

"That's easy for you to say Rex." Trinity said as she leaned up against the trunk of the tree. She rubbed her eyes from exhaustion.

Rex's gaze suddenly went to Lee who was hiding behind the tree still. "Any particular reason your spying on us mate?" Rex called over to him since he now knew he knew that he could talk.

Lee cursed and came out from behind the tree. "I wasn't spying on you guys. I came to see if Trinity was okay after last night." Lee said as Trinity jumped down from the tree.

"I'm fine dude. Just a few bruises but I've been through worse." Trinity said as Rex sat down next to her.

"Why are you staying out here in the forest?" Lee asked her as he kept himself from looking into her eyes.

"I like nature." Trinity said as they started to walk out of the forest. "Does Jake and your parents know that Rex can talk?" Lee asked as Rex ran ahead of them.

"Not just Rex. They all can. No they don't know. Only myself and now apparently you since you like to spy on me." Trinity said as she noticed Rex was watching them.

"I wasn't spying on you." Lee said as they locked eyes.

"Yeah Lee okay." Trinity said with a smirk as she ran ahead. Lee ran after her.

"I wasn't!" Lee said as he lost sight of Trinity. He stopped to look around. "Where'd you go?" Lee called out.

"Boo!" Trinity said as she swung down from a tree branch above. Lee stumbled backwards over a fallen tree.

"How the heck are you doing that?" Lee asked as Trinity let go of the branch and dropped onto the ground.

"I'm strong that's how." Trinity said as she helped Lee up. They locked eyes again as Lee got up.

"Trinity! Koda is having her puppies!" Jake yelled from the house snapping Trinity to.

"Koda!" Trinity took off as fast as she could for the house with Lee right behind her. They ran into the house and Jake had Koda in the living room.

"Finally! Your the only one who knows how to do this." Jake said as Trinity knelt down next to Koda.

"Go get those sterilized scissors that dad bought and clean towels Jake." Trinity said as she patted Koda on the head.

"Do you know what your doing?" Lee asked as Koda began to deliver the first puppy.

"Duh. I've done this before." Trinity said to him. "All I have to do is wait until I have to cut the umbilical cord." Trinity said as Koda finished delivering the first puppy and started delivering the next. Lee cautiously put his hand over Trinity's and she looked at him before pulling away.

"Alright here's the scissors and towels." Jake said as he came back into the room. A half an hour later Koda had finished delivering the puppies. There were five of them now.

"Good job Koda." Trinity said sweetly as she patted Koda on the head.

"I'll go call mom and tell her that Koda had the puppies." Jake said as he jumped up. He went into the other room.

"What are you going to name them?" Lee asked as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"I don't know. I promised I'd let Tony have one though." Trinity said as she watched the puppies feed on Koda's milk.

"Heh I don't think that would be a very good idea." Lee said as he moved closer to Trinity.

"Well I do. He has been doing great with Koda. I think he would do great with a puppy of hers too." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes.

"What are you doing with the others then?" Lee asked as he scooted closer to Trinity.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll keep them, maybe we'll give them to friends." Trinity said as she looked back at the newborns.

"Well you have to call them something while you still have them." Lee said as he gently put his hand over Trinity's again.

"Lee will you stop doing that." Trinity said as she pulled her hand away.

"Why? I know you like me by the way you dressed up for me yesterday." Lee said as Trinity stood up.

"I do." Trinity said under her breath as she started to walk out of the room. Lee watched her hips sway as she walked out of the room and sighed.

"Trinity wait." Lee said as he jumped up and followed her.

"What dude?" Trinity asked as she stopped at the bottom of the stair case.

"Do you or don't you like me?" Lee asked cautiously hoping for the answer to be yes.

"Lee go home." Trinity said as she patted him on the shoulder and started to go up the stairs.

"Then go to the summer fair with me first. It starts tonight." Lee said as he followed after her.

"Lee..." Lee cut her off.

"Come on Trinity. I know you want to." Lee said with a big smile. Trinity chuckled.

"Fine lover boy I'll go." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes.

"Yes!" Lee thought to himself. "Just come as is though. I did like that dress last night but I want you to come as you Trinity." Lee said as they walked down the stairs.

"Don''t worry I will." Trinity said as they walked out the front door. "See you later Lee." Trinity said to him.

"See ya." Lee said happily. He left and Trinity slipped back inside the house and sighed.

"See. I told you that you shouldn't just hide out in the forest. Now you have a date tonight with Lee." Rex said as he came up to Trinity.

"You snoop. Its not a date either." Trinity lied as she headed up the stairs to get ready.

"Yeah it totally is." Rex said as he followed her up the stairs.

"Is not Rex now go be a good dog and watch Koda and the pups." Trinity said as she closed her door on Rex. She sank to the floor and sighed in content.

* * *

**Ooh Lee and Trinity are going to the fair together now! Next chapter will better explain the serum, I promise this. I do so hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it took while to write it, although part of the reason was I kept getting distracted. So anyways thanks for reading and the next chapter will be will be up soon. Don't forget to review though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is! The long awaited chapter 4. Caution: The language starts to ick up in this chapter so read at your own risk. Anyways I hope you all enjoy but please remember to rewiew afterwards. I need the revews to know if I am doing a good enough job for all of you.**

**

* * *

****Later that night**

"Who are you going with to the fair?" Tony asked as Lee walked down the staircase.

"Some friends of mine. Now stop asking questions." Lee said irritated as he walked out the front door. He hurried over to Trinity's and Jake answered the door.

"Hey Lee. Trinity will be down in a few." Jake said as he let Lee in.

"Are the puppies doing alright?" Lee asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. Koda has been doing a good job with them." Jake said as Rex came charging down the steps. Jake walked into the living room.

"She's still getting ready for your date." Rex said quietly so that Jake wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah I know. Jake told me." Lee said as he heard a door close upstairs. A minute later Trinity came down the stairs. "I'm glad you listened to me and didn't get all dressed up again." Lee said as Trinity came up to him. She was wearing tight white capris, a tight gold cami, red flats, and heart earrings. Lee could smell that she was wearing perfume too.

"Your being sarcastic aren't you?" Trinity asked as Lee opened the door for her.

"Well kind of. Its better than last night at least. I didn't want you to come to the fair with me in a dress." Lee said as they started to walk down the driveway.

"Why would I wear a dress to the fair?" Trinity asked as they walked.

"You wore one to the beach yesterday." Lee said as they turned the corner.

"So whats your point." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes.

"Nothing just forget it." Lee said as he looked down at the ground. They talked a little bit on the way to the fair until they finally got there.

"You know you don't have to be so shy around me dude. I don't bite." Trinity said as they walked around looking for something to do.

"I'm not being shy." Lee said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh huh. Right Lee." Trinity said as she took his hand and lead him to a ride.

"Trinity you don't have to pull me along." Lee said as he tried to pull free.

"Too bad lover boy." Trinity said as she pulled him onto a ride. Lee blushed at her nickname for him. They rode a few rides for a while. "Do you never get tired of going on carnival rides?" Lee asked as he sat down. He was really dizzy from a ride they had gone on.

"I had season passes to Luna park back home if that answers your question better." Trinity said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah it does." Lee said as he rested his head on the back of his chair.

"Dude if you are feeling sick we should probably leave." Trinity said as Lee lifted his head up.

"I'm fine. Just really dizzy." Lee said as he stood up.

"Come on then. We'll go on a slow ride for the American." Trinity said with a smirk as she started to walk away from Lee.

"Hey!" Lee remarked as he followed after her.

"Hurry up will you Lee." Trinity said as she grabbed him and pulled him over to the tunnel of love ride. Lee blushed at the fact that she chose that ride for them. "I can see your blush." Trinity said as she pulled him onto the ride.

"I'm not blushing." Lee said as the ride started. Trinity cuddled up to Lee which surprised him.

"Your not that into this are you Lee?" Trinity asked as she pulled away from him.

"Well not really." Lee said as he looked away from her. A second later he felt Trinity peck him on the cheek and began blushing badly. She cuddled back up to him and he put his arm around her.

"You into the ride now?" Trinity asked him again. "Or are you going to keep acting shy around me." Trinity asked as she cuddled closer to him. They came out of the tunnel and then got off the ride.

"Alright now what ne..." Trinity pulled him back onto the tunnel of love. "Trinity we just rode this." Lee said as the ride started.

"I know." Trinity said as she nuzzled into his chest. Lee blushed hard over this and put his arm around her again.

"You like cuddling in rides like this don't you?" Lee asked as his heart began to beat against his chest.

"Maybe." Trinity said as she pulled away from his chest. Lee chuckled. The ride ended and they got off.

"Well well. Just going with a friend he said." Tony said as him and Marc watched Lee and Trinity get off of the ride.

"More like with a girlfriend. They were probably making out in there. It is the tunnel of love after all." Marc said as he started chuckling. The two broke into laughter.

"And he said he didn't like her. I told you guys I'd prove he did." Tony said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Well you were right oddly." Marc said still laughing.

"Hey!" Tony said as Marc started to walk away. He followed after him.

"So Trinity are you glad you came with me?" Lee asked as they got ice cream from one of the stands.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." Trinity said as she licked her ice cream cone.

"You didn't seem so into the idea earlier today when I first invited you is why." Lee said as they sat down at a table.

"Well I'm glad I came with you." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes.

"Good. I was hoping you would be glad you came." Lee said as he began to blush lightly.

"Dude you blush too much." Trinity said through a chuckle.

"Shut up." Lee said jokingly as he turned away from her.

"Dude stop being so shy or I might just leave you here alone." Trinity said to get him to look back at her. He looked at her right away.

"Come on Trinity don't leave." Lee said as he took her hand in his.

"Then enough with the being shy." Trinity said as she finished her ice cream.

"I cant help it alright." Lee said as he finished off his ice cream as well. Trinity gave him a quick peck on the cheek and his whole face went red.

"Does that help?" Trinity asked through a chuckle at his deep blush.

"Sort of." Lee said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Oh Lee is on a date with Trinity." Tony said through his laughing as he came up to the pair.

"Oh my god. Are you two following me again?" Lee asked angrily as Marc came over to them.

"We knew you were going on a date with her. We saw you two come off of the tunnel of love." Marc said as Trinity just watched them.

"I'm going to kill you both when I see you tonight." Lee said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right. Have fun you to but don't have too much fun." Tony said through his laughing. Lee tried to smack Tony upside the head before he darted off.

"Ha Lee calm down. They are probably just worried about you." Trinity said as she stood up.

"Yeah well I hate it. I'm fine with out them following me around and getting into my personal life." Lee complained as Trinity started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Lee asked as he started to follow her.

"I don't like complainers Lee." Trinity said with out looking at him.

"Well sorry. Come on lets keep having fun here." Lee said as he took her hand. Trinity's phone went off and she quickly answered it.

"What? I'm kind of busy right now. But...fine I'll be there soon. Yeah bye." Trinity said to the person on the other line. "Lee I gotta go." Trinity said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"What? Why?" Lee asked a little upset that she was going to leave.

"Sorry but I cant say why right now. I'll see you later though." Trinity said as she looked him in the eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then left in a hurry.

"Aww man." Lee said sadly as he started to leave.

**Later that night**

The Clark siblings were awoken once again by Jerry and WOOHPed right into his office. "Jerry can we please stop with the late night WOOHPings. I'm really losing a lot of sleep because of them." Megan complained.

"Sorry spies but crime never sleeps." Jerry said as he typed a few keys on his keyboard. "We have a little problem right now. We've spotted that same creature that broke Krenaken out of WOOHP maximum security prison. Don't catch it though. Put a tracker on it so we can track it back to Dr. Krenaken himself." Jerry explained as he handed out the gadgets. "This is a new one. The tracker gun. Simply shoot that creature with this and the tracker will be lodged into its skin." Jerry said as he handed Lee the tracker gun.

"Alright then lets get this over with so I can go back to bed." Tony said as they ran to the jet.

"It was last spotted heading for Harvard University. Hurry and get that tracker in it spies." Jerry said as the jet took off.

"What would Krenaken want from Harvard university?" Megan wondered aloud.

"Some of the most intelligent minds are professors there." Marc said as he noticed that Trinity was once again not there. "Why does Trinity always not go on the late night missions with us?" Marc asked as he kept his eyes on his controls.

"Dunno. Maybe she is busy with something else." Tony suggested with a smirk as he looked over at Lee."Maybe a second boyfriend back in Sydney." Tony said just loud enough for Lee to hear him.

"Tony I swear to god I'm gonna kill you." Lee said through clenched teeth as his anger began to swell inside him. "And she isn't my girlfriend." Lee said ash he kept his eyes on the controls.

"Okay. Says the one who went on the tunnel of love earlier today with Trinity." Tony said through a chuckle. Lee ignored him for the rest of the ride until they got to Harvard University.

"Alright then lets find that thing so I can get back home and get back to bed." Megan said as they all got off of the jet.

"Lets slip up then to get more ground quickly." Lee suggested to them. They all split up and started searching. After a while Tony heard a loud commotion coming from the roof top.

"Guys I think I've found something." Tony said as he activated his boots and flew up there.

"Oh you've found something alright." A gruff voice said as it grabbed Tony by the collar of his spy suit. It was all covered up with dark clothing so the only thing Tony could see was its glowing, blood red eyes.

"Guys..." The person covered his mouth mid sentence with a big, furry paw.

"Shut it you foolish little spy. You think that a bunch of kids can stop us? You're sadly mistaken." The creature said as another one came up from a whole in the roof carrying a medium sized man.

"Stop fooling around with the spies will you! Krenaken wants this scientist." Tony recognized this voice to be the same creature who broke Krenaken out of WOOHP maximum security prison.

"What does Krenaken need the scientist for?" Tony asked as he heard the others in the distance.

"Now, I don't think that is any of your business." The British sounding creature said as she made her accomplice drop him.

"It is now." Tony said as he got the tracker gun out and shot the creature. It roared out in anger and jumped off of the roof. Tony watched as it tunneled into the earth as it hit the ground.

"And I guess that's my cue." The second creature said as it jumped off the roof into the hole with its partner.

"Tony are you okay?" Marc asked as he got up onto the roof.

"Yeah but I couldn't stop that thing from nabbing the scientist. I did get the tracker in it though." Tony said with a big grin.

"Well at least we can track it back to Krenaken then." Marc said as they flew off of the roof and back to the jet.

"Did you guys get the tracker on that thing what ever it was?" Lee asked as the two got back on the jet.

"Tony did when he was up on the roof. It got away with the scientist though." Marc said as he sat down at his controls.

"That's okay. We at least have a tracker in it so tomorrow we can go after it." Megan said through a yawn.

**The next day around noon**

"Lee can you please come down here?" Mr. Clark called up the stairs for his oldest son.

"Yeah dad I'm coming." Lee called back as he opened his door. He headed downstairs to meet his dad who was waiting for him on the recliner. "What's up dad?" Lee asked as he sat down on the couch.

"We need to have a talk about your new girlfriend Lee." Mr. Clark said as he made eye contact with Lee.

"Oh no not the talk again." Lee thought to himself. "Dad you already gave me the talk. You don't have to again." Lee said as he broke their eye contact.

"I did about your going through puberty son but not about you having a girlfriend." Mr. Clark said as Lee began to squirm his seat.

"Dad I only just started dating her technically. All we did was go to the fair last night." Lee said trying to stop his dad from giving him the talk again.

"Yes I know Lee but at your age you can start wanting to do other things with her and those things could be big mistakes." Mr. Clark stated as Lee started to freak out. Mr. Clark continued on with his "Talk" with Lee.

"Alright Dad I get it!" Lee yelled as he buried his face in the couch cushion.

"Lee I just want you to wait until your in love, engaged, or married until you actually have your first time with a girl." Mr. Clark said as Lee buried his face deeper in the couch cushion.

"I haven't even been dating her for a week dad! I get it!" Lee yelled into the cushion.

"Well Lee just think of it this way please, the first time you become sexually active, your going to remember that until the day you die. Its kind of like writing your own personal history son. Your going to want to read it and feel proud, not like you've made a big mistake." Mr. Clark finished and by this time Lee's whole head was underneath the couch cushion.

"Alright then can I go?" Lee asked as he sat up.

"Yes but don't forget about our talk." Mr. Clark said as Lee bolted for the steps.

"Like I could." Lee scowled as he reached the top of the steps.

"Hahaha dad gave you the sex talk already!" Tony struggled to say through his laughing as he came out of his room. Lee wanted to pound Tony but he just went to his room and locked the door behind him. He fell backwards onto his bed and groaned.

"Now I've got that damn image stuck in my mind." Lee said as he rubbed his eyes. Lee's cell went off and he quickly answered it. "Hello?" Lee answered still irritated.

"Wow someone sounds upset." Trinity said on the other line. Lee sat upright right away.

"Trinity! I'm sorry I'm just really irritated with my dad right now." Lee said as the thought of their conversation came to mind again.

"What about mate?" Trinity asked as Lee opened his window for some fresh air.

"I'd rather not say what about if you don't mind. Are you going to tell me why you cut our date early last night?" Lee asked as he sat back down on his bed.

"It was important family matters." Trinity said and Lee could tell she wasn't happy that he asked.

"What happened? You don't seem so perky anymore." Lee said as his mind kept trying to trail off to the conversation between him and his father.

"Sorry but its in family stuff that I'm not allowed to say." Trinity said as Lee tried to wipe his mind of the thought yet again.

"Well do you want to go to the movies today with me then? We didn't technically get to finish our date last night." Lee said hoping that Trinity would agree to go with him.

"Sure I'd love to. Also Jerry called me earlier today. He told me about the mission last night." Trinity said as Lee started looking for something to wear to the movies through his closet.

"Yeah where were you again? You never come on the late night missions." Lee said as he found something.

"Jerry never WOOHP's me so don't blame me." Trinity said as Lee started changing.

"I wasn't blaming you." Lee said as he finished changing. "I'll be over soon to pick you up okay." Lee said as he unlocked his door.

"Alright cant wait." Trinity said before Lee hung up. Lee walked downstairs and his dad stopped him.

"Are you going to see Trinity Lee?" Mr. Clark asked and Lee winced as the thought of their conversation resurfaced in his mind.

"We're going to go see a movie dad. I'll be back later." Lee said as he ran out of the house before his dad had a chance to say something that would further scar him. He hurried over to Trinity's and this time she dressed casually.

"This working better for you?" Trinity asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah you actually dressed casually for me finally." Lee said as his eyes trailed down to her hips that were swaying as she walked.

"Well lets get going then." Trinity said as she walked out onto the front porch. Lee took her hand gently and they walked hand in hand the whole way. They picked out a scary movie when they got there and went in.

"I hope you aren't easily scared." Lee said as they sat down.

"Heh yeah right." Trinity said as the movie started. Lee put his arm around her and she cuddled close to him. They stayed like that the whole movie.

"So did you like the movie then?" Lee asked as they walked out of the movie theater hand in hand.

"Yeah. Horror movies are one of my favorite genres." Trinity said as they started walking down the street.

"Well good then. They are one of mine too but with Tony being such a wuss when it comes to them I cant watch them too much." Lee said as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"Well come over my house sometime then. I've got nothing but horror movies in my movie cabinet." Trinity said with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lee said as his eyes trailed from Trinity's eyes to her lips. "God dad now you got my mind thinking about only one thing." Lee thought to himself as he tried to wipe the thought from his mind again.

"Hey lover boy quit being so quiet." Trinity said as she nudged him.

"Oh sorry. My mind keeps blanking thanks to my dad." Lee said as they got back to Lee's house.

"What about?" Trinity said as they walked up the pathway.

"I told you I wasn't going to tell remember." Lee said as Tony came out of the house.

"What your not telling your girlfriend about your and dad's little talk earlier?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Tony go away or I'll lock you in the basement again." Lee hissed at the younger Clark as he sat down on the steps.

"Lee and our dad had 'the talk' earlier Trinity so watch out." Tony said before running back inside so Lee couldn't get him. Trinity started chuckling.

"I'll have to keep that in mind then wont I." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes. He groaned and looked away. "Heh don't worry Lee I wont hold that on you. Everyone has the talk with their parents at least once in there life." Trinity said as she moved closer to Lee. Lee scooted away.

"I'm going to kill Tony when I go back in there." Lee said angrily as he looked back at the door.

Trinity groaned and stood up. "I'm gonna go home then. See you later lover boy." Trinity said as she started walking down the pathway.

"Wait Trinity." Lee said as he jumped up and started to follow her. "I'm sorry I'm getting so mad alright." Lee said as he took her hand.

"Remember what I said last night Lee. I don''t like complainers." Trinity said blatantly.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop okay." Lee said as he stood in front of Trinity to stop her.

"I'm still leaving." Trinity said as she walked past her boyfriend.

"I'll walk you home then." Lee said as he followed after her.

"No." Trinity said quickly. "I mean I'm fine. I'll walk home alone." Trinity said as she kept walking. Lee watched her go and felt his heart sink as she finally was out of sight.

"Tony I'm going to fucking kill you!" Lee said as he looked back and saw Tony watching from his window upstairs. Lee ran back in the house to get his younger brother.

**Later that Day. Trinity's forest**

Trinity was busily at work on a little hideout in a tree for herself. "Only one more branch and its good." Trinity said as she swung down from the tree.

"Making a little hideout like you did back in Sydney?" Rex asked as he trotted over to her.

"Yeah I want somewhere to have a little privacy." Trinity said as she pulled her vial of serum out and took some of it.

"When are you going to tell Lee what that stuff does to you?" Rex asked as he followed Trinity as she looked for more stuff for her hideout.

"When the time is right." Trinity said flatly as she picked up a large branch.

"Or in your case of that meaning, never." Rex said blatantly as he followed Trinity back to the tree where her hideout was hidden.

"He's my boyfriend so don't worry. I'll tell him when the time is right." Trinity said as she lunged at the tree and grabbed onto the branch that was concealing her hideout.

"Well that better be soon then Trin because secrets aren't good for a relationship." Rex said before he trotted off towards the house.

"I already know that thanks to Bruce." Trinity said somewhat sadly as she positioned the last branch. "There. Finished." Trinity said as she looked over her work. "Heh. Dad was right. I am a good craftsman." Trinity said happy with her work.

"Trinity! Dinner!" Jake called from the house.

"Alright I'm coming!" Trinity said as she jumped down from the tree and took off for the house.

"Who were you talking to out there?" Jake asked as Trinity reached the house.

"I was on my phone." Trinity lied as she walked past him and into the house.

"What with your boyfriend?" Jake asked as he followed behind her.

"That's none of your business." Trinity said as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Oh they are really starting to hit it off. What is Trinity hiding from Lee though. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. I laughed so hard at the part I put in between Lee and his dad so I hope you all enjoyed that too. Anyways thanks again for reading. Please remember to rewiew though. Next chapter coming ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm working fast on this now because I've got an idea in mind and I'm working with it. Warning: Language picks up badly in here between Lee and Trinity. I hope you all enjoy this because it took me a while and I pulled an all nighter just to get this done by today for yall. Don't forget to review afterwards also because I need feedback on how I'm doing. Enjoy yall!**

**

* * *

****Later that night. Clark house**

Lee woke up late at night from a dream he had been having about Trinity and sat right up. "Oh man." Lee said as he looked around his room. He then noticed that his boxers were wet. "Oh god damn it." Lee said angrily as he threw off the bedsheets and stood up. "One little dream. That was all." Lee muttered to himself as he got out a new pair of boxers. His mind trailed back to the dream as he changed.

Lee had been dreaming that he was with Trinity alone in his bedroom and they were making out on his bed. "Hmm Lee your an amazing kisser." Trinity said in between their kissing. Lee was on top of her and her hands were wrapped around his neck while they kissed. His hands were on her hips.

"I think that the same could be said for you." Lee said as he moved his lips to her neck and began nibbling. He felt her hands start to move down towards his waist as he continued nibbling.

"Oh wow Lee." Trinity said as Lee started moving his assault on her with his lips lower until he was at her hips. Lee woke up then before anything else could happen.

"Thanks a lot dad. You put the damn thought in my mind." Lee said angrily as he laid back down in his bed. "I didn't think this way before he had to go and have that talk with me." Lee complained aloud as he got back under his covers. "I haven't had a wet dream since I first hit puberty and now I do thanks to him." Lee muttered to himself as he tried going back to sleep. He fell right back to sleep.

**Morning, Clark house**

Lee woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Clark asked as Lee walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I woke up once last night but went right back to bed." Lee said as he got a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Well that's good that you got right back to sleep." Mrs. Clark said as Lee started eating his cereal. She walked out of the room and a second later a hole opened up in the floor and sucked Lee in.

"Jerry worst timing!" Lee said as he landed on the couch.

"I'm not Jerry dumb ass." Trinity said as she spun around in Jerry's chair. "Jerry went out for a while and left me here to guard his office." Trinity said as she kept spinning around in the chair.

"Then why'd you WOOHP me?" Lee asked as he walked over to her.

"What I cant have my boyfriend join my in babysitting Jerry's office? Fine I'll send you back then." Trinity said as she stopped spinning and started typing in keys.

"Woah I didn't say I wanted to go back yet." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand away from the keyboard.

"No I'll just send you back lover boy." Trinity said as she pulled out of his grip and started typing again. Lee sat down on the edge of the desk and took her hands away from the keyboard yet again.

"So what are you doing after this then?" Lee asked as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"I have to go home so that I can be there when the vet comes to check on the pups." Trinity said as she went back to the computer in front of her.

"What about after that then?" Lee said as he sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Dunno yet." Trinity said obviously more interested in the computer that was in front of her than her boyfriend.

"Okay that's enough computer time for you." Lee said as he spun the chair away from the computer.

"I was busy." Trinity said as she spun it back to the computer.

"I thought that you wanted me here with you. Now you're more interested in that computer though so I guess I'll just let you WOOHP me back home." Lee said as he stood up and walked back over to the couch to be WOOHPed home. Trinity stood up from her chair and walked back over to him.

"You can be really annoying Lee." Trinity said as Lee lounged on the couch.

"Yeah I know." Lee said with a smirk as he sat up. Trinity sat down next to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. His face went bright red at this.

"Alright I'll WOOHP you home now then." Trinity said as she stood up and walked back over to the desk.

"Woah now you aren't going to get rid of me so easily." Lee said as he jumped up and followed her over to the desk.

"You are going to keep being difficult for me aren't you?" Trinity asked as she sat down.

"Yeah so get used to it Trinity." Lee said as he sat down on the edge of the desk. Trinity pushed him off and he fell on his butt. "That was mean to do to your boyfriend." Lee said as he stood up.

"Yeah and your point?" Trinity asked with a smile.

"Okay you can WOOHP me home now then." Lee said as he turned away from Trinity. Trinity laughed at him.

"No sense of humor I take it lover boy." Trinity said as Lee sat down on the couch and waited to be WOOHPed home.

"You're being mean to me when I'm your boyfriend so I'll just go home." Lee said calmly to try and get Trinity to think he was serious.

"Fine." Trinity said sadly as she typed in a few keys. "Just to let you know though, that's my sort of humor sometimes." Trinity said before Lee was WOOHPed out of the office.

"Damn it that didn't go according to my plan." Lee said as he traveled through the WOOHP pipe system and came out in his bedroom. He took out his phone and quickly dialed Trinity. She didn't answer. "Come on Trinity." Lee groaned as he sat down on his bed and tried to call her again.

"What now Lee I'm busy." Trinity said as she finally picked up to his call.

"I'm sorry alright. I didn't know that was your sense of humor." Lee said as he laid back in his bed.

"Mate you should have known I was just screwing with ya. I wouldn't intentionally be really mean to my boyfriend unless he deserved it." Trinity said as Lee sat up when he heard someone outside his door.

"Trinity hold on." Lee said as he put his phone down. He went over to his door and quickly opened it."Tony! Get the hell away from my room now!" Lee yelled as Tony jumped up. "You little snoop if I see you around my door anymore I'm gonna kill you." Lee said angrily before he slammed his door shut. "Sorry where were we?" Lee asked as he picked up his phone.

"Listen I have to go. I have to head home so that I'm there when the vet gets there so I'll talk to you later." Trinity said before she hung up.

"Oh man." Lee said as he dropped his phone beside his bed. He heard a light knock at the door and stood up to answer it. Megan and Marc were standing there.

"Lee are you okay? We heard you yelling at Tony." Megan said as she walked into Lee's room.

"I'm fine. Tony's just being a snoop again when I'm trying to fix a little problem I'm having with Trinity." Lee explained as he sat back down on his bed.

"What's wrong bro?" Marc asked as he sat down next to him.

"I'm not saying it to my sibs. I almost fixed it anyways but she had to go." Lee said as he picked his phone up.

"Alright then." Megan said as she walked out of his room.

"Dude you can tell me since I'm your bro." Marc said as he stood up.

"We're fine technically. Although thanks to dad now I'm having bad thoughts about her." Lee said sort of embarrassed about it.

"What did dad do to you?" Marc asked as he closed the door.

"He gave me the sex talk yesterday." Lee said and a second later cringed at the thought of it.

"Wait your thinking of doing that with her?" Marc asked shocked to hear this from his brother.

"What? No! Hell no!" Lee said quickly. "Its just the thought keeps coming into my mind now and even my dreams last night thanks to dad for giving me that talk." Lee said as he looked down at the ground.

"Well you are fifteen now and your hormone levels are rising which results in your wanting to do such actions with her because I do have to admit to this, Trinity is a rather attractive girl." Marc tried to explain to his older brother.

"Dude she's mine so don't get your hopes up." Lee said as he looked back up at Marc.

"And you can have her. I'm looking for someone with brains, not brawn's." Marc said as he sighed over the thought of his perfect girl. "Now as I was saying before. Its perfectly natural Lee. You're just finishing up with puberty pretty much is what I should say." Marc said as he stood up.

"Why am I getting this talk from both you and dad this week. You're my younger brother for one so I shouldn't be hearing this from you." Lee said as he laid back in his bed.

"Hey you needed someone to explain what was going on so that's why I explained it to you." Marc said before he left Lee's room.

"Great." Lee said as he pulled a pillow over his head. His phone went off but he decided to let it go. It rang again a few minutes later and he checked it this time. It was Trinity. "Oh man not now." Lee said as he sent her call straight to voice mail.

**Trinity's house**

Trinity had been trying to call Lee for a while now but he kept ignoring her calls. "Alright I give up then." Trinity said as she tossed her phone into the recliner and directed her attention to the flat screen.

"Hey Trinity you've got a letter." Jake said as he dropped the letter into her lap.

"Don't really care." Trinity said not even glancing at it.

"Well look at who its from then." Jake said as he walked out of the living room. Trinity looked at it and it was from back home.

"Oh sweet!" Trinity said excitedly as she opened the envelope. Her phone went off right when she got it open but she just ignored it and kept with the letter. "Aww." Trinity said as she pulled out a small photo that was in the envelope. "Jake its from the rellies you idiot!" Trinity called to him as she took the letter out of the envelope. Jake came in and stood behind her to read it too.

"Hey Trinity! Thought you guys would want to see how the pets you couldn't bring with all of you to America were doing so we decided to send you this little picture. We all hope you guys are having fun and are doing well over there with all those Seppo's. Cant wait to here back from you guys. Signed, Poppy and Gran-Gran." Jake read out loud. "I wonder if Haley is still up the duff." Jake wondered aloud as he walked away.

"Most likely bro. She's only been preggers for what, seven months." Trinity called after him as she put the letter down and took her phone off of the recliner. "Well finally mate." Trinity said as she noticed that it was Lee who had called her. She hit redial and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Lee answered as Trinity sat upright.

"You finally call back after I called you so many times mate. Damn you bludger. You picked the wrong timing though since I was busy with a letter from back home." Trinity said as she turned the flat screen off.

"Sorry I didn't know you were checking your mail. Did the vet come already?" Lee asked as Rex and Sheila trotted into the room.

"Yeah the pups are doing just fine." Trinity said as Sheila jumped up on the couch next to her. "Why didn't you answer my calls from before?" Trinity asked as Rex sat down at her feet.

"I was busy. Sorry." Lee said and Trinity could here from his voice that something was wrong.

"What's wrong mate? You sound upset." Trinity said as she started to get a little worried for her boyfriend.

"Its nothing Trinity. Just personal problems right now." Lee said which got Trinity even more worried.

"And you cant tell your girlfriend about them?" Trinity asked hoping to get him to tell. "If its about the thing back at WOOHP I'm over that." Trinity said as she started to walk for the back door.

"No its not about that Trinity." Lee said as Trinity walked out onto the back porch.

"Is it about that little talk you had with your dad?" Trinity asked as she sat down in a lawn chair.

"Trinity stop asking me because I'm not telling." Lee said as Rex came out into the backyard and sat down next to Trinity.

"Rex go away." Trinity said as she covered the phone with her hand. "How's about you come over then so I can show you around my mansion of a house." Trinity suggested as She glared at Rex who had ignored her demand.

"I'll have to see if I can come." Lee said as Sheila came out and sat down on Trinity's other side.

"Come on Lee." Trinity whined into the phone hoping for him to listen and come over. "I want to hang out with my boyfriend." Trinity said sweetly as Rex started snickering. Trinity mouthed to him to shut up.

"Alright I'll be over in a little bit." Lee said before Trinity hung up. Rex immediately burst into a fit of laughter.

"Big bad Trinity has gone soft for an American!" Rex said through his laughing.

"Rex shut up! Jake is inside right now!" Trinity hissed at her Malamute.

"Haha. Never thought I'd see the day when Trinity Ayden would go soft for a seppo." Rex said as he calmed down and went back inside the house. A little bit later Lee arrived.

"Finally you're here." Trinity said as she let him in.

"What you missed me that much?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"That and Rex is being a pest." Trinity said as they walked into the living room.

"Where are the puppies?" Lee asked as Trinity grabbed her phone off of the couch.

"Up in my room with Koda. Come on." Trinity said as she lead him towards the stairs.

"Trinity mom said no boys in your room." Jake called from the kitchen.

"'Mom said no boys in my room' shut your mouth or I'll tell her about that time you had a make out session with a girl in your room back in Sydney." Trinity retorted to her twin. "I'm just showing him the pups Jake so buzz off." Trinity said as she started up the steps. She skipped every other step until she reached the top. "Come on slow poke." Trinity said as she leaned against the wall.

"You guys are lucky to have such a big house." Lee said as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I guess." Trinity said as she started off down the hall. She opened a large door and waited for Lee and then let him in first.

"Oh my god!" Lee marveled over her large room.

"Yeah its a really big room. I know." Trinity said as she walked past him and over to the puppies and Koda who were in a dog bed on her recliner.

"You don't seem so into the fact that you have a big house." Lee said as he looked around at all the stuff she had in her room.

"That's because all I really want is to be one with nature. I like nature more than some huge mansion or a big city." Trinity said as Lee walked over to a clip board full of pictures that were tacked to it.

"Didn't you live in Sydney? How could you hate the big city?" Lee asked as he looked at the pictures of her and her animals.

"Because I'm just not one for the city life. I spent most of my time out in the wild or out on our boat." Trinity said as Lee's eyes befell on a picture of her kissing a very tan, yellow haired boy.

"Who's this?" Lee asked as Trinity came over to him.

"My ex Bruce. I forgot to take that stupid picture down." Trinity said as she ripped the picture from the board and crumpled it up.

"What happened?" Lee asked as he went over to the puppies and Koda.

"Our relationship went bad is all I'm saying alright." Trinity said somewhat irritated as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry." Lee said as he sat down next to her.

"Don't be. Be glad you didn't meet him." Trinity said as she stood up and walked out onto her balcony.

"Well if he did something that really hurt you then I want to meet him so I can punch his face in for you." Lee said as he followed her onto the balcony. Trinity chuckled and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks Lee but he's all the way in Australia. You ain't gonna get that chance." Trinity said as Lee took her hand gently in his.

"Well I could take the WOOHP jet there to hurt him." Lee offered as he kept his eyes on hers.

"Protective and sweet. I got the perfect boyfriend this time." Trinity said through a chuckle. Lee's eyes trailed from her eyes to her lips. Her plump, pink lips just wanting to be kissed. A second later Lee found himself leaning forward until his lips connected with hers. His whole face flushed deep red and his chest felt on fire as she kissed back. His lips felt like they were tingling as they continued kissing and his hands came up to her face so he could kiss back harder.

Trinity's mind was in overdrive as her arms wrapped around Lee's neck to help him try and deepen the kiss. "Oh my god he is an amazing kisser." Trinity thought to herself as they continued kissing. They finally stopped kissing after a few minutes.

"Wow." Lee said as he kept his eyes on Trinity's.

"Wow is right." Trinity said as they kept their gaze on each others eyes, not wanting to break away. They pulled apart when Jake came knocking at Trinity's door.

"Trinity it got quiet up here. What are you two doing?" Jake asked as he walked in.

"We were on the balcony dumb ass now quit eavesdropping or I'm going to tell mom about your little make out session and don't think I won't." Trinity threatened which easily got rid of her annoying twin. "Sorry where were we?" Trinity asked as she turned back to Lee.

"We were just standing out here like this." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh yeah." Trinity said as her heart melted from his warm hand holding hers.

"Trinity how would you like to come with me to the Summer dance this Friday? Its at the community center and most of the kids in town are going." Lee said as he locked eyes with her again.

"Sure I'd love to." Trinity said still mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes. Lee's phone went off and he pulled away to see who it was.

"Oh man I have to go Trinity." Lee said as he finished reading the text he was sent.

"Oh okay." Trinity said a little sad that he was going. Lee gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. Trinity flopped down on her bed and sighed in content.

**Friday Night**

Lee had just finished getting ready for the dance and was now heading over to get Trinity. He got there quickly and was greeted by Mrs. Ayden. "Trinity will be down here soon Lee. She seemed really excited for her date with you." Mrs. Ayden said as she let Lee in.

"I am too but I'm also really nervous for it." Lee said as he felt his heat beat beginning to increase.

"Don't worry Lee. Trinity is just as nervous." Jake said as he came into the room with Ace.

"And you know that how Jacob?" Mrs. Ayden asked her son.

"She was flipping out earlier trying to find the perfect dress and all that stuff she worries about." Jake said as he walked back out of the room.

"Trinity should be down here soon though. I gave her a few of my latest dresses that I made for her." Mrs. Ayden said as she began to walk out of the room. A few minutes later Trinity came down the stairs and Lee's mouth dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a violet dress that reached just above her knees and heels to match it. Lee's heart was pounding so hard now he thought it was going to burst.

"She's drop dead gorgeous." Lee thought to himself as Trinity reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to him.

"Too much this time or just right?" Trinity asked as Lee caught scent of her perfume again which just made the butterflies in his stomach even worse.

"Perfect." Lee said as he looked her in the eyes. "In fact you look gorgeous to be specific." Lee said as he took her hand lightly. Trinity blushed lightly at his compliment.

"Be home by eleven Trinity. Also have fun." Mrs. Ayden said as she hugged her daughter.

"But not too much fun." Jake put in with a smirk. Trinity made a mental note to get back at him.

"Bye mum." Trinity said as Lee opened the door for her. Lee's mom was waiting out in the driveway for them.

"So you are the famous Trinity that Lee talks about all the time." Mrs. Clark said as the two got in the car.

"Mom!" Lee scowled at his mother.

"Yes I am Mrs. Clark." Trinity said through a chuckle. She took Lee's hand to try and get him to stop being so embarrassed.

"Lee was right. You are very pretty." Mrs. Clark said as she drove.

"Thank you." Trinity said as Lee put his arm around her. The drive to the community center was quick.

"Have fun you two. Lee call me when you two are ready to leave." Mrs. Clark said before she drove away.

"Shall we?" Lee questioned as he took Trinity's hand. Trinity gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing him to start blushing.

"We shall." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes. The couple went in the building to the dance.

"Can I have this dance then?" Lee asked as he led Trinity out onto the dance floor in the middle as a slow song began to play.

"Sure." Trinity said as she kept her eyes on Lee's. Lee took her by the waist while she put her arms around his neck. The kept their eyes locked on each others as they danced, not once looking away from each other. Trinity finally rest her head on Lee's shoulder half way through the song which just made Lee's butterflies worse.

"Hey Trinity do you want something to drink?" Lee asked as they pulled away.

"No thanks Lee. I'm fine." Trinity said as Lee took her hand. They went back to dancing together for a while until they were tired of it.

"Trinity you look gorgeous in that dress." Lee said as they walked out of the auditorium where the dance was being held at. Trinity giggled shyly as Lee pulled her closer to him. "Although you don't need a dress to look gorgeous through my eyes." Lee whispered sweetly to her. Trinity began blushing badly now over his compliment.

"Lee you are so sweet to me." Trinity said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Well you deserve to be treated sweetly. I would never be mean to you." Lee said as they finally found the restroom. "I'll be right back okay." Lee said as he gave Trinity a peck on the cheek. Trinity leaned against the wall to ait for her boyfriend to return.

"Oh how very sweet." A sickly voice said as it came around the corner.

"Krenaken." Trinity hissed as she remembered the voice to be that of her nemesis.

"Young love. What at the time seems so good, turns to sorrow and pain." Krenaken said as he made his way towards Trinity.

"Why are you here? There is nothing worth stealing here." Trinity said as her anger rose inside her with each step Dr. Krenaken took towards her.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong my dear." Krenaken said with an evil smirk. "You're worth kidnapping." Krenaken said as he pulled a small device from his coat.

"Fat fucking chance." Trinity said with a snarl as she pulled her vial of serum out and drank the whole thing.

"Ah good. Now I get you at your most powerful." Krenaken said with a face splitting evil grin.

* * *

**Oh cliff hanger! I love leavin you all with a cliff hanger. Ah they had there first kiss as well! I really liked writing that part and also got a lot of my inspiration for it by listening to a love song I found. Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it for all of you. Please remember to review though so I know how I'm doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six as promised. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review since I'm working nonstop on this story pretty much.**

* * *

Krenaken lunged at Trinity but she dodged just in time and he slammed into the wall. "Gonna have to do better than that you bludger." Trinity hissed angrily as she examined Krenaken. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me." Trinity said as she hit her MPCom and changed from her dress to her spy suit.

"More like the right day. You see Trinity, I need a second hand to help me. You seeing as how you are the one who discovered the serum supplement and know how to put it to use in your..." Krenaken was cut off when Lee kicked open the door and it hit him right in the face.

"Trinity are you okay?" Lee asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah Lee I'm fine." Trinity said as she noticed he was in his spy suit already as well.

"Why you insolent, little brat! How dare you interrupt me!" Krenaken said furious as he stood up.

"Well how dare you think you can try and kidnap my girlfriend." Lee said as he put an arm around Trinity's waist.

"I'm done playing games. I'm taking her now." Krenaken said angrily as a he lunged for Trinity again. She dodged and kicked him hard sending him flying through a window.

"More like I'm done." Trinity said as she followed after him. She kicked him hard in the head as he tried to get up from the ground. "You think you can just walk in here and try and take me away. You are dead fucking wrong Dr. K." Trinity hissed angrily.

"Good you're getting angry now." Krenaken said with enjoyment as he wiped the blood from his lip. Trinity lunged at him like a lion attacking a gazelle and started attacking him furiously. Lee just watched in amazement and but was also somewhat disturbed by how his girlfriend was acting while fighting him.

"Alright get off of my you literal animal." Krenaken shouted angrily as he threw Trinity into a wall. Lee hurried over to see if she was alright. "I'll just wait for now until you start over dosing like I did Ms. Ayden. Then you'll come around." Krenaken said smugly as he began to walk over to the two. He vanished into thin air before he reached them.

"Trinity are you alright?" Lee asked as he gently shook his girlfriend. She was unconscious now. Lee sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap to wait for her to wake up. "God I hope you're not to badly hurt." Lee said as he looked down at his unconscious girlfriend.

"Hmm." Trinity groaned as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her head but kept her eyes closed from the throbbing in her head. She immediately snapped to and opened her eyes and looked around for Krenaken. "Where did that son of a bitch go!" Trinity said angrily as she looked around for him.

"He's gone Trinity. Are you okay?" Lee asked as he tried to see if Trinity had any visible injuries.

"I'm fine dude. I'm gonna kill Krenaken next time I see him." Trinity said angrily as she looked Lee in the eyes.

"Calm down Trinity." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand. Her eyes immediately softened up from being filled with anger to her feelings for Lee. "Maybe we should go now." Lee said as he stood up and helped Trinity up. Trinity quickly stole a kiss from him as he helped her up.

"Well I think we should get out of our spy suits first then so our parents don't become suspicious." Trinity said as she turned on her MPCom.

"I'll call Jerry really quick and tell him what happened." Lee said as he activated his. He looked back at Trinity and she was already in her dress again.

"Hello Lee is there a problem?" Jerry asked as he answered.

"There was. Krenaken tried to kidnap Trinity but she beat the tar out of him so he escaped." Lee explained as he watched Trinity rubbed the back of her head which he knew she probably had a big bump there now.

"Hmm well I'll look to see if there is any other activity by his accomplices then. Thank you for informing me Lee." Jerry said before Lee hung up. He changed out of his Spy suit quickly and then noticed Trinity had taken off.

"Really Trinity." Lee said as he looked around for her.

"What did I do?" Trinity asked as she came up behind Lee.

"There you are. I thought you took off." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand.

"No I'm right here." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes.

"I'll call my mom for a pick up." Lee said as he took his phone out. He dialed his mom and while he was talking to his mom Trinity snuck off again.

"Its fun messing with him." Trinity said quietly to herself as she turned the corner onto a new hall.

"Trinity where did you go?" Lee called after her as Trinity hid behind a vending machine.

"Good hiding place." A gruff voice said behind Trinity as she peeked her head around the machine. A second later it covered her mouth and restrained her.

"Trinity my mom is on the way so quit messing around." Lee called yet again as he tried looking down the next hall. Trinity was no where in sight. "Shit!" Lee cursed as he kept looking. "Trinity this isn't funny." Lee said as he turned on his MPCom to try and find her. "Wait a minute?" Lee said remembering that Krenaken had lackeys. "Shit!" Lee cursed as he took off running down the hall to the entrance of the building. "Jerry can you locate Trinity for me? I think she might be in trouble." Lee said as he burst through the doors and looked all around for Trinity.

"She's right above you Lee." Jerry said as Lee got back into his spy suit and turned on his boots. He flew up to the top of the building just in time to see a helicopter beginning to take off.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Lee said angrily as he took off running for the helicopter.

"Either you stay away from here or your little girlfriend gets it!" The driver said angrily to Lee as the helicopter started lifting off of the roof.

"How about neither of those things!" Lee said as he activated his boots and flew fast at the helicopter.

"I warned you kid." The driver said as he turned on the auto pilot. He had no time to react though when Lee smashed through the windshield of the helicopter and tackled him to the floor. He quickly got up and untied Trinity.

"Are you okay Trinity?" Lee asked as he took the gag off of her mouth.

"Yeah." Trinity said eyes full of anger as she stood up and looked down on her kidnapper. "Welcome to hell bitch. occupancy, you." Trinity said as her anger took control. She grabbed the large creature and threw it off of the helicopter and took after.

"Oh that guy is unlucky." Lee said as he watched Trinity attack the creature. He made a mental note to never anger Trinity.

"Send a message to Krenaken for me lackey. If you ever try to mess with me ever again, you'll be having a visit from the grim reaper." Trinity said angrily as she threw one last punch at the creature before she let it go.

"Come on Trinity my mom should be..." Trinity cut him off with a kiss which made his face flush deep red again.

"Thank you for saving me Lee." Trinity said as Lee took her hand.

"N...no problem." Lee said still stunned by the kiss. "Come on we should get back down on the ground before we miss our ride." Lee said as he got out of his spy suit and lead her towards the door. They hurried to get down to the parking lot and when they got there Mrs. Clark had just got there.

"Did you two have fun?" Mrs. Clark asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah mom." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand.

"Well good. I'm glad to hear that you two had a good time at the dance." Mrs. Clark said as she continued driving. Lee gave Trinity a quick peck on the cheek before his mom could see him. They got to Trinity's house and Lee walked her to the door.

"Good night Trinity." Lee said before he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Night Lee." Trinity said before he walked back down the porch steps and to his mom's car.

**Three weeks later**

Lee and Trinity have been seeing each other everyday at least twice a day for the last three weeks. Krenaken hasn't made any appearances or attacks since the dance either. Lee quickly hurried over to Trinity's house like he has been doing everyday. "Trinity's out in the forest Lee." Jake said as he let Lee in.

"Alone or with Rex?" Lee asked as he started walking for the backdoor.

"Rex is with her." Jake said not really interested in Lee's being there. Lee hurried out to the back yard and into the forest to find his girlfriend.

"Trinity quit hiding." Lee called out as he stopped next to the creek.

"Who's hiding?" Trinity asked as she swung down from the branch that concealed her little hideout. "Come on up. I added onto my hideout more last night." Trinity said as she grabbed Lee by the arm and tried to pull him up.

"You didn't sleep again last night did you?" Lee asked sort of amused with how creative she was getting with her hideout.

"Yes I did until I woke up with an awesome idea that I just had to put in as soon as possible." Trinity said as Lee climbed up the tree to join her.

"You need sleep though Trin." Lee said as he got up onto the platform that she had made with his help a week ago.

"I'm not even tired baby." Trinity said as she gave Lee a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah but you did this same thing last week baby girl." Lee said as he took her hand. Trinity pulled him inside the hideout which was big enough to fit six people. "How did you get Rex up here?" Lee asked as he noticed Rex sleeping in the corner.

"Don't ask. It took me a while but I got him up here." Trinity said as she fixed one of the branches that were used as a roof.

"How is Comet doing today?" Lee asked as he sat down next to Rex. Comet was the name that Tony had chosen for the puppy that his parents finally agreed to let him have.

"Comet is doing fine and so is Roxy." Trinity said as she kept trying to fix the branch that wouldn't cooperate with her. Roxy was the one puppy that Lee helped name. The names of all the puppies were Comet, Roxy, Rascal, Sydney, and Zeus.

"Good I hope that my little Roxy is fine." Lee said as he helped Trinity fix the branch. "There you go." Lee said with a smirk.

"Show off." Trinity said as she pushed him.

"I am not. I'm just good at fixing things for my girlfriend." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Okay mister gentleman." Trinity said as she pushed him down onto the floor. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Cuddly again today I see." Lee said as he wrapped his arm around Trinity.

"Maybe." Trinity said as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Hows about you two get a room." Rex suggested as he lifted his head from his paws. Lee started blushing while Trinity pulled away.

"Why don't you go back to the house then." Trinity suggested as Lee began blushing worse.

"Fine but if I hear noises coming from up here I'm gonna get Jake." Rex said as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh shut up and go Rex." Trinity said as he began to walk for the door.

"Wait how is he going to get down?" Lee asked trying to hide that he was blushing so badly.

"He can jump down." Trinity said as she sat back down next to Lee.

"Oh okay." Lee said as he looked Trinity in the eyes. He took Trinity's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Again such a gentlemen." Trinity said as she noticed his light blush. "Why are you blushing?" Trinity asked as she put a hand to his face.

"No reason." Lee said as he began to lean in to kiss her. She pushed him back though. "What?" Lee asked confused.

"Uh uh lover boy." Trinity said with a smirk. "I'm gonna make you work for that kiss." Trinity said with a evil smirk.

"Alright then what do I have to do?" Lee asked with a warm smile to his girlfriend. Trinity got up and started for the door.

"Catch me." Trinity said as she jumped down off of the platform and onto the ground. "Don't worry. I'll wait for you to get down here." Trinity said as she leaned against the tree trunk. Lee climbed down quickly wanting to have that kiss that she was keeping him from.

"Alright lover boy catch me if you can." Trinity said before taking off running through the woods. Lee followed after her quickly.

"I''m gonna get you Trinity." Lee said as he almost caught her.

"Maybe in your dreams Lee." Trinity said as she dodged a tree and kept running.

"Well then my dreams are about to become a reality." Lee said as he lunged at Trinity and caught her. He pressed her up against a tree and kissed her deeply. Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued kissing. "I told you I'd catch you." Lee said as they pulled apart for a breath.

"Yeah you were." Trinity said as Lee put his arms around her waist. They went back to kissing for a few more minutes until Trinity pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"I don't want us to keep kissing with me against a tree dude." Trinity said as she took Lee's hand and started leading him back to the house.

"What are we doing now then?" Lee asked a little nervous.

"Going back to the house since its more comfortable than a tree." Trinity said as they got into the backyard. They went inside and went into the living room.

"What are you two doing back so quick?" Rex asked as they sat down on the couch.

"We wanted to come back here." Trinity said as Lee put an arm around her.

"Well Jake is upstairs in his room so don't think you two can get away with anything in here." Rex said before he trotted out of the room. Trinity made a mental note to get back at him later.

"He loves messing with you." Lee said amused by her annoyance of Rex.

"Yeah I know." Trinity said as she looked Lee in the eyes. Lee leaned in and kissed Trinity gently on the lips. They started making out until Jake came into the living room.

"Do you two really have to make out in the living room?" Jake said irritated with them.

"Oh shut up Jake. Go talk to your friends or something." Trinity said as she waved him away. Jake groaned and left the two to their kissing.

"Now where were we." Lee said as he leaned in to kiss Trinity again. They went back to kissing for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Lee's phone. "Hold on I'll make this quick." Lee said as he took out his phone. "This better be good Tony." Lee said irritated as he answered the phone.

"Mom wants you home in an hour and a half bro." Tony said as Lee watched Trinity play with his necklace.

"I'm with Trinity so why do I have to come home so soon?" Lee asked as Trinity scooted closer to Lee.

"Mom wants you home for tonight since you always spend your whole day with Trinity." Tony said before he hung up. Lee put his phone back in his pocket.

"I apparently have to leave in an hour and a half since my mom wants me home tonight." Lee explained as he took Trinity's hand away from his necklace and kissed it.

"Aww." Trinity pouted as she folded her arms in front of her. Lee chuckled lightly at her.

"You know you look so cute when you're pouting." Lee said sweetly as he wrapped his arm around her. Trinity snuggled close to him.

"Thank you lover boy." Trinity said sweetly as she nuzzled into Lee's chest.

"No problem sweety." Lee said as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it and just kept letting Trinity cuddle up to him. Lee gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now are we going to go back to what we were doing?" Trinity asked with a grin as she fixed herself on the couch.

"Sure." Lee said as he leaned in and kissed her. Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck as they began making out. Lee put his hands around Trinity's waist until Trinity moved up onto his lap. Lee quickly pulled away from their kissing.

"What's wrong baby?" Trinity asked as she got off of his lap.

"Please don't get in my lap anymore when we're kissing." Lee said as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"Why? It makes it easier for us to kiss." Trinity said as she cuddled up to Lee.

"Trinity just please don't." Lee said as he Trinity nuzzled into his chest again. Trinity pulled away irritated.

"What its not like its going to lead to anything other than more kissing." Trinity said irritated with her boyfriends request.

"Trinity I'm asking you nicely not to so please don't." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand. She pulled her hand away quickly.

"I need a drink so I'll be right back." Trinity said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Oh come on don't be upset over one little thing Trin." Lee said as he followed Trinity to the kitchen. Lee's phone went off and he fished it out of his pocket.

"You might as well go home Lee. Remember when I get mad I stay mad for a..." Lee cut her off with a kiss.

"I've gotta go anyways but please don't stay upset with me Trinity." Lee said as he pressed his forehead to Trinity's.

"Go on home lover boy." Trinity said as her irritation vanished from her eyes. Lee gave her one more kiss and left. "Oh boy is he a fool." Trinity said with a smile as she leaned against the fridge. Her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket.

**Clark House later that night**

The Clark siblings were busy watching movies in the living room while their parents were away from home. "I still think that we should have watched something scary." Lee complained as he rest his head on his palm.

"If we did though Tony would be freaking out all night and I have to share a room with him Lee." Marc said with out removing his eyes from the TV screen.

"I like this movie more anyways." Tony said as he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of them.

"Yeah whatever." Lee said as his eyes trailed from the TV screen to his phone that was laying on the table in front of him. His siblings weren't allowing him to call Trinity for the rest of the night rest of the night which irritated him badly. He slowly reached his hand out to try and grab his phone but Tony caught his hand half way to his phone.

"No calling Trinity tonight Lee." Tony said as Lee glared at his younger brother.

"She is my girlfriend so I have a right to." Lee said as he stood up and picked up his phone. Tony tackled him to the ground and Marc tried to separate the two siblings while Megan just watched in amusement.

"This is better than the movie." Megan said as she watched the three brothers fight. Lee picked his little brothers off and quickly grabbed his phone.

"Ha!" Lee said as he quickly tried to stand up before Marc and Tony grabbed his legs and pulled him back down.

"You are being too obsessive over Trinity Lee. You are with her everyday almost all day." Marc said as he and Tony pinned him down.

"So what. She's my girlfriend so I have a right to spend my time with her. Its summer. Its not like there is anything else to do really." Lee said as he struggled under his brothers restraining.

"Yeah you do Lee but you need to spend some time with your family for once." Marc said as he snatched Lee's phone and threw it to Megan.

"And that doesn't mean you can just go up to your room and do certain actions that remind you of Trinity." Tony said in a hushed tone to make sure Megan couldn't hear.

"Eww! I did not need to hear that!" Megan said disgusted as she stood up and left the room. Lee scowled at his younger brother's stupidity.

"Oops." Tony said with a sheepish grin. Lee pushed him off.

"Give me my phone." Lee said angrily as he sat up.

"Um Megan just left with it dude." Marc said indicating that the phone wasn't in the room anymore.

"Ugh. Megan! Give me my phone!" Lee yelled to his sister as he stood up.

"I left it on the couch." Megan yelled back to him from the kitchen. Lee went over to the couch and found his phone underneath the cushion.

"Ha. Now I can go call Trinity." Lee said smugly as he opened his phone and hit his speed dial for Trinity. She didn't answer. "Huh. That's weird." Lee said as he shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Maybe she's tired of all your calling." Tony said with a smirk as he sat back down on the couch. Lee smacked him in the face with a pillow. "Hey!" Tony said as he picked up the pillow off the floor.

"You deserved it." Lee said as Megan came back into the living room with more popcorn.

"Its probably true. You call her like nonstop when you're not with her." Tony retorted as he put his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Yeah he had a point Lee." Marc agreed as he sat down next to Tony.

"Trinity is always willing to walk with me though. She never misses any of my calls." Lee said sort of worried about Trinity now.

"Maybe she was just away from her phone Lee. Calm down." Megan said as Lee sat down in the recliner.

"She would bring her phone with her Megan." Lee said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket again and sent Trinity a quick text.

"Obsessive." Marc said flatly. A second later the TV opened up and sucked the siblings in and down to Jerry's office.

"Good evening spies." Jerry said as the siblings fixed themselves on the couch.

"What up Jerry? Did you finally find Krenaken and his accomplices?" Marc asked as Lee directed his attention to his phone again. Tony snatched it out of his hands and put it in his pocket.

"Yes I have. I've found all three of them downtown heading towards the bank. I suggest you all hurry and the gadgets for today are on the jet waiting for you already." Jerry explained to the team.

"Wait wheres..." Lee had no time to complete his sentence before Jerry WOOHPed them to the jet. The team hurried quickly to the downtown bank. They landed on top of the bank just in time to see Krenaken and his two lackeys heading right for the building.

"Lets take this guy down now." Tony said as he activated his boots and flew off the building and onto the ground. "Hold it right there." Lee said confidently as his team mates landed next to them.

"Ah right on time as usual." Krenaken said at the sight of the young spies. "Where is ms. Ayden? Has she given up on me?" Krenaken asked with an evil grin.

"She despises you so she would never give up." Lee said angrily to the now highly deformed man.

"Hmm. Well it wont be as much fun with out her. Oh I almost forgot. I haven't properly introduced you children to my partners here. You know who this is of course though." Krenaken said gesturing to the large furry man standing on his left. "Mr. Wolf. And my newest partner who also sprung me from your jail here is Ms. X." Krenaken said gesturing to the feminine figure of fur on his right.

"Like we care. Get ready to go back to WOOHP prison Krenaken." Marc said as he examined Ms. X more carefully.

"Oh I don't think that's going to be taking place tonight young spies." Krenaken said with a snap of his fingers. A second later Wolf and Ms. X charged at the spies.

* * *

**Yet another cliff hanger. I love them. Lee's becoming obsessive over Trinity now. So cute for new relationships. Anyways thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review now though so I know if I'm doing good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey yall here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it but just a heads up, I might be changing the rating soon but I don't know. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Insolent, young spies." Wolf snarled as he lunged for Marc and Tony. They quickly dodged and began fighting back.

"We may be young but at least we know how to kick villain but." Tony said as he lashed at Wolf. He cut a chunk of fur off and noticed a Japanese symbol tattooed on Wolf's skin. It began glowing red and a second later the fur that was previously gone grew back. "Eww." Tony said as he dodged another attack.

"Discovering the effects of my experimentation now I see." Krenaken said with an evil grin as he walked past the brawl and towards the bank. "I think I owe part of my work to your little girlfriend." Krenaken said to Lee as he dodged Ms. X. "After all, she did give me that serum sample to use." Krenaken said as he kept walking.

"What are you talking about? Trinity isn't all deformed like you!" Lee said as he lunged for Krenaken but was cut off by Ms. X.

"That's because Ms. Ayden has figured out how to make due with it in her system, where as she has yet to give me the information on how to." Krenaken said as Ms. X round house kicked Lee sending him flying into his brothers.

"Although once we find that little brat we'll get that little bit of information out of her easily." Ms X said with an evil grin as she charged at the spies again.

"Not in this life time!" Lee said angrily as he jumped up and dodged Ms. X then quickly hit her with a freeze disc.

"Insolent youth. You think you have a say in such matters. Why don't you just go back to your home and do what you teenagers do now a days." Wolf said with a huff as he knocked Lee hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"We were planning to once you guys go back to WOOHP maximum security prison." Marc said as he combined his Freezdiscs and threw them at Wolf. It hit Wolf dead on and then Wolf flew into Ms. X.

"You idiotic fool! Why must I put up with your inexperience!" Ms. X said furiously as she tried to push Wolf off of her. Tony noticed that Ms. X had a Japanese tattoo on the back of her hip were fur had been removed.

"Don't worry my partners. We have what we need now." Krenaken said as he came back out of the bank carrying a black bag with three Japanese symbols on it. Tony wondered why the symbols looked alike and what they meant. Suddenly Krenaken and his accomplices vanished into thin air again.

"Lee are you okay?" Megan asked her brother as she helped him up.

"Yeah I probably have a sprained ankle but that's it." Lee said as he looked at his ankle.

"Hey Marc did you see those symbols on Krenaken's bag?" Tony asked his brother as the team flew back up to the jet.

"Yeah what about it Tony?" Marc asked as they landed on the roof.

"Wolf and Ms. X had symbols similar to those on their skin. I think that may be their calling card." Tony said as they got onto the jet.

"Maybe." Marc said as he sat down at his controls. "Are we going to go question your girlfriend now Lee?" Marc asked as he turned towards his brother.

"We kind of have to whether Lee wants to or not." Megan said cutting in as she took the controls and Lee sat in the back of the jet.

"I'll call her." Lee said pulling out his phone. He dialed Trinity's number and she didn't answer again. "Or maybe we just have to wait until we get there." Lee said a little worried that she wasn't answering his calls now. Megan started the jet and took off for Trinity's house. They got there and it looked like no one was home.

"Alright now where is your girlfriend at Lee?" Tony asked as they walked up to the front door.

"I don't know. She wont answer my calls." Lee said as he noticed Trinity's balcony door was opened. "Hold on." Lee said as he activated his boots and flew up to the balcony. He heard a low growling coming from inside and stopped in his tracks.

"Intruders are not welcome." A gruff voice said. Lee sighed and walked into Trinity's room knowing it to be Rex.

"Shut up Rex. You cant scare me." Lee said as Rex jumped up onto Trinity's bed.

"No one's home. The family left for a family night at some restaurant across town." Rex said as he sat down on the edge of Trinity's bed. "Why are you here? Trinity to get lucky with my owner?" Rex asked with Lee was glad it was dark in the room so that Rex couldn't see his deep blush.

"I need to talk to her. Its spy business." Lee said as he noticed Trinity's phone on her dresser. And that's why she didn't answer my calls." Lee said as Rex jumped down off of the bed.

"They wont be home for a while so you might as well go home." Rex said before Lee walked out of the room and flew back down onto the ground.

"They aren't home." Lee said as his siblings walked over to him. "And Trinity left her phone here so that's why she wasn't answering me." Lee said still a little annoyed over that.

"We'll try tomorrow then." Megan said as she activated her boots and flew back up to the jet. The siblings got home just before their parents.

**The next day, Trinity's house**

The Clark siblings were on their way over to Trinity's house to question her about Krenaken's information from last night. "You think she is going to tell us anything?" Tony asked as they walked up the pathway to the front door.

"She is my girlfriend Tony. What do you think." Lee said as he walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Mrs. Ayden answered the door.

"Bonjour Lee. Here to see Trinity again." Mrs. Ayden said as she let them in.

"Yes ma'am." Lee said politely as Koda and her puppies ran threw the hallway and into the back yard.

"Trinity is out back in the woods taking a swim in the river so you can just go on out and find her." Mrs. Ayden said as she started walking up the stairs. Lee led his siblings out into the backyard and to the creek.

"Alright then where is she?" Megan asked as she looked around.

"Down there I think. I can see Rex over there." Tony pointed out as he started walking down the river. It got deeper as they walked.

"Just jump in you big baby." Lee heard Trinity say as they got close.

"No I don't want to smell like this nasty river." Rex said as he lapped up some water from the creek. Trinity splashed him and he growled at her.

"Its fine." Trinity said as she floated on her back.

"Is Rex talking?" Marc inquired his older brother as they got closer.

"Uh..." Lee had no idea what to say since only he know about what Trinity did to her dogs.

"Hey its my fellow spies I see." Trinity said as she started to swim out of the river. She got out and Lee began to drool over her leopard print bikini and dirty thoughts began to flood his mind. Tony poked him hard in the side to try to snap him out of it.

"Who were you talking to before?" Marc asked as he watched her pull on a pair of shorts.

"Rex. People talk to their pets all the time mate." Trinity said as she patted Rex on the head.

"Yeah but we heard someone talking back to you." Megan said as Lee continued to drool over Trinity's bikini.

"No one is here to talk back to me. Rex is a dog." Trinity said covering up her secret. "Now what brings all of you out here today?" Trinity asked as Tony shoved Lee to try and get him to snap out of his fantasy land.

"We have a few questions for you." Megan said as Rex trotted off.

"What about?" Trinity asked as she pulled on a shirt.

"That serum stuff you take." Marc said indicating the empty vial that laid beside Trinity's shoes.

"What about my serum do you need to know?" Trinity asked as her eyes trailed to Lee's eyes.

"What it does seeing as how Krenaken is using it on himself and his minions to alter their bodies. Why aren't you having the same effects as them on your body?" Marc asked as Trinity's eyes trailed to his own.

"I don't really think you all can handle such an answer to such an extreme question but fine. Come on. Follow me." Trinity said as she slipped on her shoes and started back towards the hideout. She lunged at the tree and her hands seemed to cling to the bark as she climbed. The others followed her up into the hideout.

"Alright now spill." Tony said as he sat down in a corner opposite Trinity. Lee sat down next to Trinity.

Trinity sighed and contemplated how to tell the Clark's about her serum secret. "Alright I'll start with the basics and then proceed to the more difficult information." Trinity said calmly as she rose from her seat on the floor. The Clark siblings all moved to the wall opposite her.

"Well?" Megan urged as Trinity began to pace back and forth.

"Serum A. My own personal discovery while on a mission a few years back to the Amazon Jungle. I technically discovered it by accident. It is in its natural form, a plant somewhat similar to Brocchinia Reducta. A carnivorous plant found in southern Venezuela, but for some reason in the Amazon jungle." Trinity said profoundly as she sat down again and the siblings seemed shocked over her hidden knowledge. "What?" Trinity asked them.

"First: I didn't understand a word after the part of you discovered it. Second: When did you get a brain?" Tony asked confused. Trinity groaned.

"As I was saying now. I found the plant and instead of having water inside its cups, it had serum A, which I accidentally got into a cut I had received from a small fall from a tree I had to hide in." Trinity said as her eyes scanned the Clark siblings who were listening intently.

"So you're saying you found a mutated version of the carnivorous plant Brocchinia Reducta in the Amazon Jungle?" Marc questioned as Trinity folded her arms in front of her.

"Correct. Now the moment the serum got into my cut it began burning worse than anything in the world and I actually fainted. I would have been a goner if not for my brother being with me." Trinity said as her eyes locked with Lee's and she could tell he was amazed by her hidden knowledge. "What serum A does is it reconfigures your DNA pattern but, you need to know how to work it. Example." Trinity said as she pulled a knife from her pocket. She cut her palm and showed them. A second later the cut healed fast and then it seemed as though Trinity never did anything.

"That's awesome!" Tony marveled over how her cut healed so quickly.

"That's only one of the many things it does though Tony. Now, Jake and I took the plant back with us and I took to what amazing things it does. Jake, on the other, hand did not. He wanted nothing to do with it." Trinity explained as she put the knife back in her pocket.

"Why didn't Jake want to use it?" Lee asked finally speaking up.

"Because if the user doesn't know how to properly use the serum in their body, it slowly started to deform said users body, or it makes changes on its own. I think you all have already seen that in Krenaken and his lackeys." Trinity said as her eyes trailed around the room.

"Well then how did you stop it from happening to you?" Megan asked confused since she was normal while Krenaken wasn't.

"At first I didn't. It slowly began to eat away at me and do unto me the same thing that is happening to Krenaken. I did find out though that the plant when concentrated into a liquid, is a balance to the effects that serum A does to its user. One dose and it fixes what it did and that's all that is needed. I did have to keep using serum A though to make sure that it didn't happen from disuse." Trinity said as her eyes rested on the floor in front of her.

"Then what's going to happen to Krenaken and his lackeys then since they cant get the antidote to what's happening to them?" Marc asked as he looked at the vial beside Trinity.

"I don't know as a matter of face. I estimate that it will gradually increase in the deformation of their bodies until there is really nothing left. That or it will drive them mad and they'll go on a rampage." Trinity said as the idea clung to her mind. "Hopefully only the first but I don't know seeing as how I'm the only one before Krenaken who uses it." Trinity said as her eyes rest yet again on the floor.

"Is that why Krenaken and his minions have such extraordinary strength and abilities then is because of serum A?" Megan asked Trinity.

"Yes indeed it is. He acquired serum A from me on our first encounter when he ambushed me and found it on my person. He took it and me along with him to his hideout at the bottom of the river as you all remember." Trinity finished up hoping that the siblings were content with the information that she had provided.

"Wow my head hurts." Tony complained as he clenched his head.

"Well I gave you all the information you wanted." Trinity said as Lee moved over near her.

"Why didn't you tell us about it in the first place?" Megan asked as Trinity stood up.

"I have my reasons." Trinity said as she heard someone approaching the hideout.

"You couldn't even tell me when we are dating?" Lee asked with obvious irritation in his voice.

"No I could not. The only person who knows what this does is myself and Jake. Well now Krenaken does too but not as much." Trinity said as she stuffed the vial in her pocket.

"Trinity we've been dating for almost a month now and you haven't told me once what it does but you show me that you use it on Rex!" Lee said angrily. Trinity slapped her hand over Lee's mouth to shut him up.

"You use that on your dogs!" Megan asked shocked.

"It doesn't do the same unto them that it does to myself or any other human. It makes dogs stronger, more intelligent and many other things. It does the same thing actually for any animal." Trinity said as she uncovered Lee's mouth. "And if you ever yell at me like that again Lee I'll push you out of this tree." Trinity said angrily.

"I have a right to seeing as how my girlfriend is keeping secrets from me." Lee said angrily back as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"I kept this from all of you for your own damn safety you nimrod! Do you have any fucking idea what this stuff can do if others learn about it!" Trinity said furious with Lee now.

"Um we'll let you two talk." Marc said as he grabbed Megan and Tony. They left the room as Lee and Trinity kept their death glares on each other.

"I suggest you go with them Lee. Before I kick your ass out of this tree." Trinity said angrily as she indicated the door.

"No we're finishing this conversation now." Lee said as he blocked the door from Trinity.

"No we aren't. You're leaving now before I get even more pissed." Trinity said as her anger continued to increase.

"You shouldn't have been keeping such a big secret from me about yourself." Lee said as Trinity leaned against the tree trunk.

"I did it for your own safety you fucking imbecile! If this stuff gets into the hands of someone bad, like Krenaken, it would be terrible! I'm not going to tell everyone even my boyfriend! You know you're acting just like Bruce. You want to know everything about me when you fucking cant." Trinity said as the anger flared in her eyes.

"That's because you refuse to tell me! How can we have a healthy relationship when you're keeping such huge secrets that involve how you live from me Trinity!" Lee said angrily as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"Get the fuck out or I'll push you out Lee and if you fucking think I'm kidding about that, you're dead wrong!" Trinity yelled furious as she walked up to him.

"I'm not leaving." Lee said angrily as he kept his eyes on Trinity's. He noticed Trinity's eyes flare with her anger and backed up a little.

"Then here's something I know you aren't going to like. I'm through with you Lee Clark! You act just like my last boyfriend except for the fact that you don't beat me when you don't get what you want." Trinity covered her mouth at the last sentence. She didn't mean for Lee to hear that. Lee just stared at her in shock, mouth agape, at what she had just told him.

"What did you just say Trinity?" Lee asked calmly as Trinity uncovered her mouth.

"You fucking heard me." Trinity said as she turned away from Lee. Lee took her hand gently in his.

"Trinity why didn't you tell me that Bruce did that to you?" Lee asked calmly as he tried to get Trinity to look at him.

"Because it was a past life. I'm never gonna see him ever again anyways." Trinity said still refusing to look at Lee. "Leave now Lee. I don't want to see you." Trinity said as she pulled her hand away from Lee.

"Trinity I am nothing like Bruce. I would never do anything like that to you." Lee said as he took Trinity by the waist. She tried to pull away but Lee was too strong.

"That's exactly what Bruce said." Trinity said still refusing to look Lee in the eyes.

"Well I'm not Bruce. I'm Lee." Lee said as he made Trinity look him in the eyes. "And I would never want to hurt you like that." Lee said sweetly which made Trinity's heart melt.

"Oh Lee." Trinity said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lee kissed her tenderly on the lips and before he could pull away Trinity pulled him right back in for another kiss. He chuckled and went with it.

"Promise me that you wont keep such huge secrets like this anymore though." Lee said as he pulled away from their kiss. Trinity nodded her head and tried to get another kiss out of him. "Um there isn't anything else I should know is there?" Lee asked nervous that he would upset Trinity.

"No. That was pretty much the only other big thing that you didn't know about me." Trinity said as she pulled out of Lee's arms.

"Okay." Lee said as he took her hand in his. "I should probably get going before my siblings think something bad happened. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." Lee said sweetly before he gave Trinity a peck on the lips.

"See ya sweet heart." Trinity said as Lee started to climb down the tree.

"You told them about your secret finally?" Rex asked as he jumped down into the room from above.

"They better not have see you do that Rex." Trinity said as she turned to face her companion.

"Don't worry they didn't." Rex said as he curled up in the corner. "How did they react?" Rex asked as Trinity watched the Clark's walk out of the woods.

"Pretty good. Better than I thought they would at least." Trinity said as she leaned against the tree trunk.

**Clark House, that night**

"Leave me alone Tony." Lee growled at his little brother as he walked for his room. Tony had been trying to figure out what happened after they left Lee and Trinity.

"What did you two do?" Tony asked as he followed Lee.

"We talked and made up. Things are fine between us." Lee said before slamming his door on Tony and locking it. He walked over to his bed and laid down. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a magazine. "Good thing Tony didn't find this yet." Lee said as he got under the covers and opened the magazine.

"Lee can you come down here for a minute?" Mrs. Clark called from downstairs.

"Dammit. What now?" Lee wondered as he re-hid the magazine. He stood up and walked downstairs. "Yeah mom?" Lee asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Your father and I are going out again tonight to meet with an old friend. We want you to stay home tonight again please." Mrs. Clark said as Lee sat down on the couch.

"I was planning on it mom." Lee said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Alright then we'll see you later tonight sweety." Mrs. Clark said before walking outside.

"Great that means I'm stuck here all night with Tony being annoying." Lee said as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Where did mom and dad go?" Marc asked as he came down the steps.

"Out to meet an old friend." Lee said as he stood up and started for the stairs.

"When are they gonna be home?" Marc asked as Lee started up the stairs.

"I don't know. Mom just said later tonight." Lee said as he continued up the stairs. He got to his room and locked the door behind him. He reached under his mattress for the magazine he hid and laid back down on his bed. He heard a knock at his door and his the magazine under his pillow. "Yeah?" Lee answered as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"What happened?" Tony asked as Lee opened the door. He ducked under Lee's arm and quickly ran into his room.

"Tony get out! I told you we didn't break up! We are still going out!" Lee said as he tried to grab Tony but he jumped on Lee's bed. "Get out or I'll through you out!" Lee said as he grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on bro." Tony said as Lee threw him out of his room. Lee locked the door quickly.

"Leave me alone or I'll lock you in the basement instead." Lee said as he laid back down on his bed. He reached under his pillow for the magazine but realized it was gone. "God dammit Tony." Lee said angrily as he stood up to check if it fell on the floor. He found it under the bed. "Good. If he had found it I'd be dead." Lee said as he laid back down. His phone went off and he groaned. "Yeah?" Lee answered,

"Woah whats up with you? This is the second time you've answered the phone to me like that." Trinity said as Lee sat up.

"I'm really sorry Trinity. I've just had no peace really tonight." Lee said as he laid back down.

"Well I'll just let you go then so you can have some peace." Trinity said sort of sad which made Lee's stomach retch.

"Oh no please don't hang up." Lee said quickly before Trinity had a chance. "I'd be more peaceful talking with my girlfriend anyways." Lee said sweetly which made her giggle like Lee loved. "Why did you call anyways sweet heart?" Lee asked as he got under his covers.

"I just wanted to talk with you. I'm feeling kind of lonely right now with out you." Trinity said in a fake sad tone which Lee chuckled at.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to leave the house right now though so I cant come and be with you." Lee said as he chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't expecting you to come baby. Its too late for you to anyways." Trinity said as Lee yawned.

"I know plus my parents are making me stay home while they are out with an old friend." Lee said as he rubbed his eyes. "But even that cant keep me from you." Lee said sweetly to try and get Trinity to giggle again which worked.

"You're soo sweet to me." Trinity cooed over the line.

"Well you deserve to be treated sweetly Trinity." Lee said enjoying the fact that she was so happy with his compliments.

"Do you treat every girl you date this sweetly though?" Trinity asked which made Lee chuckle again.

"Sort of but I only treat you this sweetly because I care about you so much." Lee said as Trinity giggled again for him. Each time she giggled Lee felt like his heart was melting.

"See that was what I was talking about. You treat me so well even though we've only been dating for almost a month." Trinity said as Lee remembered that their one month anniversary was next week.

"One month next week darling." Lee said extra sweetly. "And I cant wait to show you what we're doing." Lee said as he ran the idea through his mind for the fifth time in that day alone.

"I cant wait either." Trinity said and Lee could tell she was really wanting to know what the surprise was still. He had been refusing to tell her.

"I'm going to go sweety. I'll see you tomorrow." Lee said as he blew a kiss into the phone.

"Alright good night Lee." Trinity said before she hung up. Lee put his phone down on the floor next to his bed.

"I cant wait for next week so I can see your reaction Trinity." Lee said excitedly as he picked up the magazine and laid back in his bed.

* * *

**I bet you all cant wait to see what their one moth anniversary surprise is going o be! Thanks fo reading you guys. I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to review also. I really ned the reviews to know how this is coming along. Thanks again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greeting readers! I worked very hard on this capter for all of you. I suggest while reading the One month Anniversary date you listen to Fireflies by Owl city because it makes it much better. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and please remember to review afterwards.**

**

* * *

****Lee and Trinity's one month**

"Oh god where is my phone." Lee worried as he looked around his room for his phone. He had been panicking the whole day because he wanted his surprise for Trinity to be perfect.

"Lee calm down." Megan said as she noticed Lee's phone under his bed. She reached under and pulled it out. "Here." Megan said handing the phone to her panicked brother.

"Thanks." Lee said calming down a little bit. "Alright now I have to call Trinity and then hop in the shower." Lee said as he hit speed dial for Trinity.

"Hey sweety." Trinity answered which made the butterflies in Lee's stomach go crazy.

"Hey babe are you ready for later?" Lee asked sweetly as he went over to his closet and pulled out fresh clothes.

"Yeah honey. I'm getting ready right now though. Are you going to tell me where we're going though?" Trinity asked again for the twentieth time in the last two days.

"You're going to have to wait Trinity." Lee said again as he headed down the hall to the bathroom. "Hey I'm going to go. I'll call you when I'm almost to your house but remember you don't have to dress all fancy like you keep trying to for me." Lee said as he started the shower.

"Alright I'll see you soon Lee." Trinity said before she hung up. Lee put his phone on the counter and then quickly got in the shower. He showered quickly and then got ready.

"God I hope this all goes perfectly." Lee said as he headed downstairs to leave. "Mom I'll be home later." Lee called before heading out the door. He quickly called Trinity.

"Hey sweety. I take it your on your way over?" Trinity asked as she answered.

"Yeah I am. Are you ready?" Lee asked as he crossed a street.

"Yeah I'm ready. Now I'm just waiting for you. Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Trinity asked again which made Lee laugh.

"Nope because its a surprise." Lee said with amusement lingering in each word he spoke.

"You are enjoying tormenting me aren't you?" Trinity asked as Lee turned onto her street.

"I'll tell you in a few since I'm here." Lee said before he hung up. He walked up the pathway and Trinity quickly came out of the house and pretty much leaped at him for a hug.

"Tell me now Lee." Trinity begged as she clung to her boyfriend.

"You'll see when we get there. God you are impatient." Lee teased before he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Then lets go Mr. secretive." Trinity said as she continued to cling to Lee.

"We will when you let go of me." Lee said with a chuckle. Trinity obeyed and Lee took her hand. "Alright then lets go." Lee said as he lead her down the pathway.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" Trinity asked which made Lee laugh again over her impatience.

"Because its a surprise and I don't want to ruin it." Lee said as Trinity gently squeezed his hand.

"Well at least give me a hint." Trinity pleaded her boyfriend.

"Nuh uh baby you ain't getting any hints out of me either." Lee said with a warm smile towards her. "We're almost there anyways so you don't have to wait much longer." Lee said before he planted a kiss on Trinity's lips.

"Good because I don't think I can wait much longer." Trinity said as she noticed the sky darkening quickly. "Why are we out so late anyways?" Trinity asked before Lee smashed his lips against hers again.

"Because now close your eyes." Lee said and Trinity did as told and Lee lead her by the hand to the place he was wanting to take her so badly. "Alright now open them Trin." Lee said a few minutes later. Trinity obeyed again.

"Holy shit!" Trinity marveled which got a chuckle out of Lee. Lee had lead her to the beach. The beach was being illuminated by thousands of fireflies that were now coming out and the sun was just about to set. The harvest moon was obvious in the sky ready to take the place of the sun.

"Like the view?" Lee asked as he gave a nip at Trinity's ear.

"Its beautiful!" Trinity said as she turned to Lee.

"Yeah well its only second in my book." Lee said with a warm smile at Trinity. Trinity giggled lightly and the butterflies in Lee's stomach went nuts. "Come on we're watching the sun set." Lee said as he lead Trinity over to a large blanket that was down by the shore. There were torches stuck in the ground near each corner of the blanket.

"Did you come here earlier to set this up?" Trinity asked still marveling at the sight.

"Yeah and I had a little help." Lee said as Trinity sat down on the blanket. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

"Your brothers?" Trinity asked as she turned her gaze from the sight to her amazing boyfriend.

"Kind of. Megan and Marc helped me." Lee said as he noticed the sun was beginning to set. "Alright look sweety." Lee said indicating the sun setting.

"I think I'd rather do this first." Trinity said before leaning in and kissing Lee gently on the lips. His face went scarlet red. They watched the sun set hand in hand. "That was beautiful Lee." Trinity said snuggling into his chest.

"I was hoping you would think it was." Lee said as he wrapped his arm around Trinity lovingly. "But I have something else for you so I'm going to need you to sit up, and close your eyes." Lee said and again Trinity obeyed him.

"Alright now what?" Trinity asked as a minute passed. Lee quickly got behind Trinity and put his present for her around her neck.

"Alright now open." Lee said sweetly into her ear as he moved back to in front of her. Trinity listened and opened her eyes to see that Lee had put a beautiful heart shaped locket on her neck. Trinity immediately noticed the white letters on the locket tied together with a rose stem and the blue rose bud laying gently at the top of the first word. It read I love you in bright white letters. Trinity whimpered lightly at the gift and just let her tears pour out of her eyes.

"Oh my god Lee." Trinity said still crying as she latched onto him.

"Open it darling." Lee said sweetly as he held her in his arms. Trinity obeyed again and opened it to see the first picture they had taken with each other and a picture of them kissing. More tears began cascading down her face.

"I love it." Trinity said through her crying as she buried her face into Lee's shoulder. Lee wrapped his arms around her as he let her continue to cry into his shoulder.

"And the words on the locket are true." Lee whispered lovingly into her ear as she continued to cry. She just buried her face deeper into his shoulder as she began to cry more. "Oh come on stop crying. The Trinity I know doesn't cry." Lee said which got a chuckle out of Trinity. "There's my girl." Lee said as Trinity pulled her head out of his shoulder and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Lee..." Lee cut her off with a gentle kiss. "Hmm let me finish." Trinity said as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Alright then what were you going to say babe?" Lee asked as Trinity lifted her mouth to his ear.

"I love you too." Trinity whispered into his ear. Lee's heart began pounding harder as she mentioned this and he quickly pulled her in front of him so he could kiss her.

"God you don't know how glad that made me to hear that come from you." Lee said as Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have a feeling I do." Trinity said running a finger along his blush filled cheeks. Lee pulled her up into his lap and kissed her passionately. "Lee I thought you didn't want me up in your lap." Trinity said as they parted for a breath.

"Well I changed my mind." Lee said as he pressed his forehead into Trinity's. He fell back onto his back and pulled Trinity down with him. "God the moonlight makes you more gorgeous." Lee said as he kept his forehead to Trinity's. Trinity giggled shyly which just made Lee feel even better. "God I love your giggle." Lee said sweetly to try and get her to giggle for him again. It worked.

"I thought you did." Trinity said as she nuzzled into Lee's chest.

"I always have loved it. From the first time I heard you giggle I loved it." Lee said lovingly as he held her closer. "This went perfectly like I hoped." Lee said as he noticed Trinity beginning to doze off on him. "Oh did you want to go?" Lee asked as he sat up with Trinity still in his arms.

"No I just want to stay here with you." Trinity said sweetly as she cuddled closer to Lee. Lee chuckled and laid back down with Trinity still on top of him. Lee watched Trinity lovingly as she continued to nuzzle into his chest.

"I love you Trinity." Lee said sweetly as he kissed her on the head.

"I love you too Lee." Trinity said back as she moved up to kiss him.

**The next day**

Lee woke up to his phone going off. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Hey Lee. Did I wake you?" Trinity asked as Lee rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah kind of." Lee said through a yawn. "I needed to get up anyways though." Lee said as he threw back his covers and sat up. "What did you call for anyways?" Lee asked as he walked for the door to go to the bathroom.

"I wanted to see if you would come over today." Trinity said as Lee walked across the hall to the bathroom.

"Hold on a minute sweet heart." Lee said as he put the phone down so he could pee. "Alright I'm back. Of course I'll be coming over today. I come over every day." Lee said sweetly. "But it will be a while before I come over babe." Lee said as he walked back into his room.

"Alright then call me when you're coming over baby." Trinity said sweetly to him. "I love you." Trinity said which made Lee's heart skip.

"I love you too Trinity." Lee said back now feeling light headed. Trinity hung up and Lee collapsed back onto his bed. He got dressed and went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Morning sweety." Mrs. Clark said as she came into the kitchen just as Lee was finishing eating.

"Morning mom." Lee said as he stood up from the table.

"Your up earlier than usual." Mrs. Clark said as Lee put his dishes in the sink.

"Trinity woke me up by calling me earlier." Lee said as he remembered that she wanted him to come over. "Hey Mom she wanted me to come over too so can I go in a little bit?" Lee asked as he walked over to the door.

"Sure sweet heart." Mrs. Clark said before Lee walked out of the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and called Trinity.

"Hey baby are you coming over now?" Trinity asked as Lee sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to be leaving here soon. Are you in your house or out in the hideout?" Lee asked as he picked his shoes up.

"Hideout of course. Just come on back. My mom will know that your here for me." Trinity said as Lee put his shoes on and stood up.

"Alright then I'll be over soon." Lee said as he walked out the front door."I love you." Lee said sweetly as he walked down the pathway.

"I love you too Lee." Trinity said through a giggle. Lee hung up and hurried over to Trinity's and then back to her hideout.

"Trinity I'm here." Lee said as he started to climb up the tree to her hideout. He got up there and was tackled for a hug by Trinity. "God you could have waited until I was a little bit away from the door. I don't want to fall out." Lee said as Trinity nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Well I wanted a hug." Trinity said with a pouting face as she looked up at him. Lee chuckled as she let go of him.

"What are we going to do today then?" Lee asked as he noticed Trinity had a few towels up in the hideout hanging from a branch.

"We're going for a swim so I hope you don't mind getting wet." Trinity said as she walked over to the towels.

"You couldn't have told me before so I could have grabbed my trunks?" Lee asked as he grabbed Trinity from behind.

"Nope. But I got you a pair anyways from Jake." Trinity said handing him a pair of red and blue swim trunks.

"Where am I going to change at? I cant change in front of you." Lee said as Trinity pulled the towels off of the branch.

"Well you could but that would be weird. I'm going to leave the room so you can change." Trinity said as she dropped a towel on Lee's head. "Come on down to the river when your ready lover boy."Trinity said before giving Lee a peck on the cheek. She left and Lee changed quickly into the trunks.

"Good at least they fit." Lee said as he pulled his regular shorts back on over the trunks. He hurried down from the hideout and to the deeper part of the river.

"Finally. Why are you wearing your normal shorts?" Trinity asked as she stood up from the fallen tree she had been sitting on.

"Because I wanted to." Lee said as he pulled off his shirt. Immediately he noticed Trinity gawking at his chest. "What?" Lee asked her.

"Damn Lee. When do you work out?" Trinity asked still marveled over his muscles.

"I haven't worked out in a while." Lee said as Trinity came up to him. "What you like my muscles?" Lee asked as he threw his shirt onto the fallen tree.

"Yeah they make you look sexier. I cant believe I have a built boyfriend." Trinity said which got a chuckle out of Lee.

"Well I'm glad you like my muscles then." Lee said as Trinity started to circle him. "Alright you can stop that." Lee said grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

"Alright I'm going to get changed then. I already have my bikini on though. I came prepared unlike you." Trinity said with a giggle.

"You didn't tell me we were going swimming." Lee said as he threw his shorts besides his shirt.

"I know." Trinity said as she pulled off her shorts and shirt and thew them onto the same fallen tree as Lee. Lee gawked at her marvelous figure that he had only seen once before. "Quit staring at my chest and come in the water." Trinity said as she nudged her boyfriend. Lee blushed badly that she had noticed his staring.

"Sorry." Lee said shyly as he watched Trinity jump in the water.

"Don't be just get in the river." Trinity said as she splashed him. Lee jumped in to create a big splash right back at her. "You cheater." Lee said as she splashed him again.

"How am I a cheater?" Lee asked as he splashed back.

"Because you just are." Trinity said as she swam over to him. Lee chuckled.

"Okay fine." Lee said with a smile as Trinity dove under and pulled him under with her. He broke free quickly. "Trinity that wasn't funny." Lee said as he resurfaced.

"Yeah it was." Trinity said as she resurfaced. "You flipped out so I think its funny." Trinity said through a chuckle.

"Yeah well that's dangerous. Especially in a river." Lee said not laughing with her.

"Alright I'm sorry Mr. Weak. You may have the muscles but inside your soft." Trinity teased as she floated on her back.

"Oh I'm soft huh?" Lee said as he dunked Trinity. He started laughing at her reaction. "Now who's soft?" Lee asked through his laughing. Trinity splashed him in the face with water. "Oh that's it." Lee said as he splashed back. It soon turned into a splash fight.

"Alright Lee stop." Trinity said as she grabbed his hands.

"What you cant take the water?" Lee asked with a smirk as Trinity swam close to him.

"I can handle the water. I just wanted to do something different." Trinity said as she placed her head on Lee's shoulder. Lee wrapped his arms around Trinity. Trinity picked her head up and kissed Lee gently on the lips. Lee gently pushed her away. "What's wrong?" Trinity asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't want us to start making out in the middle of a river." Lee said as he felt Trinity's hand start to trace his abs underneath the water.

"Then lets move to the shallower water." Trinity said taking his hand and leading him to the shore a little bit until they were in shallow water that was just above their waists. Trinity wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and kissed him gently.

"I love you Trinity." Lee whispered into her ear as they parted from their kiss.

"I love you too Lee." Trinity said back and giving his ear a nip in the process. Lee shuddered at the feeling. "Are you cold?" Lee asked as she felt him shudder.

"No that just caught me off guard." Lee said as he looked into Trinity's beautiful gray eyes. He always seemed to get lost in her eyes. He snapped out of his trance with her eyes when she kissed him again.

"You stare into space too much." Trinity said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Sorry but I just keep getting lost in your beautiful eyes." Lee said sweetly as he pulled Trinity closer to him. He felt her hand start to trace his six pack again as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You just love to mess with my abs don't you?" Lee asked her.

"Yeah because I'm still in shock that I have a boyfriend so built." Trinity said as Lee kissed her on the head.

"Why? I'm athletic so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise." Lee said as he lifted her up and balanced her on his waist. "You on the other hand are very light even though I know how athletic you are." Lee said with a smirk as Trinity wrapped her legs around him as well.

"Yeah well that's because I'm a girl." Trinity said as Lee pressed his forehead to hers.

"Oi! You two better not be getting ready to do something you'll regret!" Rex said from the shore. Lee's face turned deep red as did Trinity's at his remark. Lee let Trinity down from his waist.

"Rex go back to the house! We are just swimming." Trinity called to him while splashing him with water.

"You two better not do something that you'll regret." Rex said as he shook his fur to get rid of the water.

"And what if we do? What are you going to do about it Rex?" Trinity called back tauntingly. This got Lee to blush even worse than he was before.

"Then I'll go to Jake and tell him and then he'll no you two did it in the river and that you are experimenting on me with your serum." Rex threatened back as he sat down.

"You wanted the serum you jerk! And why in hell would we do it in a dirty river?" Trinity said as she started to walk up to the shore.

"Because you teens would do it anywhere these days." Rex said back as he stood up.

"Go home Rex or I'll lock you out of the house tonight. That means no late night time with Sheila." Trinity said with a smirk which got a growl out of Rex. He took off back for the house and Trinity started going back into the river. "He can be such a pest some times." Trinity said as she reached Lee again.

"Yeah I noticed." Lee said hoping she wouldn't try and get up on his waist again.

"Come on lets swim a little more." Trinity said before diving into the deeper water. Lee sighed in relief. He dove into the water and swam after her.

"Alright Trinity where are you?" Lee called out as he resurfaced and didn't see her. He felt a tug on his leg and a second later was pulled under. He came back up quickly with Trinity in front of him. "I told you not to do that." Lee said as Trinity just laughed at his reaction again.

"You know I don't listen to anyone that often." Trinity said as her laughing died down.

"You listen to me though. I'm your boyfriend." Lee said as he splashed Trinity.

"Yeah I listen to you sometimes." Trinity said swimming closer to Lee. "But not all the time." Trinity said before splashing him in the face. He spit what water got in his mouth out on Trinity.

"I thought that you loved me though." Lee said trying a pout face on her. Trinity giggled at his attempt at pouting.

"You know I love you but that doesn't mean that I'll do everything you ask me to." Trinity said before trying to swim off. Lee grabbed her before she had a chance to.

"You aren't getting away that easily." Lee said as he pulled her close to him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then let her go.

"Lee come here." Trinity said as she grabbed his hand and lead him towards shore.

"What do you want to kiss again?" Lee asked as they reached the shallow water again. He noticed a light blush on Trinity's face. "I'll take that as a yell." Lee said with a smirk.

"Of course I do." Trinity said latching onto Lee hoping he would lift her onto his waist again. Lee did as she wanted and lifted her up onto his waist so she wrapped her legs around his waist and they started making out. They kissed for a few minutes until they had to apart for a breath.

"God this seems hotter since we're in the middle of a river." Lee said breathlessly as he pressed his forehead to Trinity's.

"I know." Trinity said as she laid her head on Lee's shoulder.

"Come on lets get out of the water." Lee said as he held on tighter to Trinity so he could carry her out of the river.

"I'm just going to stay in my bikini though." Trinity said as they got out of the water. Lee chuckled lightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Fine as long as you let me stay in these trunks." Lee said as he felt Trinity smile into his neck.

"Keep them. Jake has so many trunks so he wont mind. He's got like twenty, maybe twenty five pairs of in his room." Trinity said refusing to let go of Lee.

"Damn. I only got three pairs." Lee said as he picked up their clothes and towels and handed them to Trinity.

"Oh my boyfriend has some sexy boxers." Trinity said cheerily as she noticed them sticking out of the pocket of Lee's shorts. Lee blushed badly at this.

"Be glad I don't go commando like Tony does sometimes." Lee said as he started to walk back towards the hideout still carrying Trinity.

"Ugh why did you have to tell me that!" Trinity said in disgust. Lee chuckled at her reaction.

"Because you were messing with my boxers." Lee said as he let Trinity down so they could climb up the tree. "Did you do this with your last boyfriend?" Lee asked with a chuckle as Trinity started climbing the tree.

"Eww no!" Trinity said immediately in more disgust than before. Lee laughed as he climbed the tree after his girlfriend.

"What so I'm the first and only one who's boxers you've messed with?" Lee asked as he got to the hideout.

"Technically unless you count me having to do Jake's laundry sometimes." Trinity said almost gagging. Lee laughed again at her reaction.

"So you like my boxers then?" Lee asked as he watched Trinity hang their towels back up.

"Yeah their sexy." Trinity said through a chuckle.

"Good. That's two things today that you've said that you like about me. My boxers and my muscles." Lee said as he came up behind Trinity and grabbed her.

"That's because both things make you look sexier." Trinity said as Lee kissed her neck.

"Yeah well none of them compare to how sexy you are my little goddess." Lee said sweetly which got a giggle out of Trinity again.

* * *

**Ooh things are getting more intense in their relationship. I might have to change the rating here soon so I don't get in trouble though for false ratings. I hope you all enjoyed reading. Thanks for reading I should say actually. Please remember to review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all of you amazing Readers! I worked hard on this just to get it to all of you as soon as possible. I really hope yall enjoy it and don't forget to review afterwards so I know how yall like my story. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**** One week later**

The team was resting up because of a recent mission to try and apprehend Krenaken again. It ended badly. Trinity had been unconscious for over twenty four hours because she had been thrown through three brick walls by Krenaken. "God I hope she wakes up." Lee pleaded as he sat on the couch in their living room.

"I'm sure she'll wake up Lee. This happened before remember." Marc advised his older love stuck brother.

"That was only one wall and it wasn't brick." Lee said as he laid his head on the back of the couch. He didn't sleep the night before because he was so worried about Trinity.

"Lee calm down. She'll be fine." Megan said as she sat down next to Lee.

"I hope so." Lee said as the floor began to shake. A second later it opened up and sucked the team in.

"What's up Jerry?" Tony asked as the siblings landed on the couch.

"Do I look like Jerry." Trinity said as she spun around in the chair.

"Trinity! Thank god your okay!" Lee said as he jumped up and pretty much tackled Trinity.

"Ow Lee I'm still a little sore." Trinity said as she pushed him off. Marc, Megan, and Tony were just watching and chuckling over how Lee was reacting.

"I was so worried about you Trinity." Lee said as he let go of Trinity.

"I could tell. Next time though please don't maul me right after I am thrown through three brick walls and then unconscious for a day." Trinity said before she gave Lee a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry." Lee said as he hugged her again.

"Was it you that WOOHPed us then?" Marc asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah I wanted my team to know I was alright. Did you guys want to go back now?" Trinity asked as she typed a few keys into the keyboard.

"Please." Tony said as he got ready to be WOOHPed. Trinity WOOHPed Marc, Megan and Tony home but left Lee with her.

"So what do you want to do today then?" Lee asked as he lifted Trinity from her seat at the controls.

"I don't know. Want to go camping tonight?" Trinity asked as she remembered her mom just got new camping gear a few days ago.

"Where are we going to go camping at?" Lee asked as he wrapped his arms around Trinity.

"We could either use the hide out or we can use the new camping gear my mom just bought and go camping near the mountains that are way back in the woods." Trinity suggested as she looked him in the eyes.

"How about back in the mountains." Lee said as Trinity began to nuzzle into his chest.

"Mountains it is. One WOOHPing to my house coming right up as well." Trinity said hitting a key that opened the computer screen sucking them in. They came back out in front of Trinity's house.

"Show off." Lee said as he grabbed Trinity from behind.

"Yeah right. I'm just smart." Lee said with a smirk as she tried to get free from Lee's grip on her.

"And so am I but I don't show it off every chance I get." Lee said as he nipped at her neck like a little puppy.

"Shut up." Trinity said pushing him off and running up to the garage. "My mom got these tents a few days ago. Haven't used them yet so we get to break them in." Trinity said as she pulled out the box containing the large tent.

"Wow its separated into four rooms. You guys are lucky to be rich." Lee said as he took Trinity's hand.

"Yeah I guess." Trinity said not really interested in his comment. Lee raised an eye brow at her.

"Whats wrong?" Lee asked as he pulled Trinity up to him.

"Well you should be glad your dad is around instead of being gone on business all the time." Trinity said as she turned her attention to the tent.

"Oh Trinity I'm sorry I didn't..." Trinity stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't be it isn't your fault." Trinity said as she reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "You should call your parents and ask if you can go camping with me first before I pull this thing out of here. Lee did as told.

"Hello?" Mrs. Clark answered.

"Hey mom I was wondering if I could go camping tonight with Trinity." Lee said as his eyes stayed on Trinity's.

"Is it going to be just you two or is someone going with you?" Mrs. Clark asked which made Lee blush slightly since he knew what she was worried about.

"I think just us mom but we're just camping in the woods behind her house." Lee said reassuringly hoping she would let him go.

"Alright Lee but be careful." Mrs. Clark said before Lee hung up.

"I can go." Lee said and immediately Trinity jumped into his arms pretty much.

"Yay because I didn't want to have to go alone." Trinity said as she started to walk behind the car in search of something.

"What are you looking for?" Lee asked as he picked the box up with the tent in it.

"My ATV." Trinity said which got Lee to drop the box on his foot almost.

"You have an ATV? What don't you have?" Lee asked as he followed after.

"Be specific sugar." Trinity said as she found her cameo colored ATV finally.

"Your parents spoil you don't they?" Lee asked as he walked up behind her.

"Yeah but I don't really mind that." Trinity said as she grabbed her keys to the ATV and hopped on. "I'll pull it around to the front of the garage really quick." Trinity said as she turned her ATV on. Lee went to the front of the garage to wait for her.

"Don't you need to go tell your mom we're going camping?" Lee asked as Trinity got a little metal wagon from the side of the garage and attached it to the back of the ATV.

"Yeah and don't you need to go home to get stuff like clothes for camping?" Trinity asked back as Lee put the tent in the wagon.

"Yeah you want me to go now?" Lee asked as Trinity took the keys out of the ATV.

"Sure. I'm going to tell my mom and get the stuff we need like drinks and food for the woods. I'll see you when you get back." Trinity said as she kissed Lee on the cheek.

"Hey I want a kiss on the lips." Lee said taking her hand. Trinity chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you and I'll be back." Lee said as he let go of Trinity's hand. He hurried home and packed clothes first.

"Hey bro where are you going?" Tony asked as he walked into Lee's room.

"Camping with Trinity." Lee said keeping his attention on getting clothes together.

"Only Trinity?" Tony asked as he sat down on Lee's bed.

"Yes and yes mom knows." Lee said as he finished getting his clothes together.

"Dude then your going to need this. I found it in mom and dad's room." Tony said dropping a condom in Lee's lap.

"Tony what the hell!" Lee said as he threw the condom back at Tony. "Your a pervert to think I would do that with Trinity when we've only been going out for a month." Lee said as he picked up his bag and put it on his bed.

"I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind then." Tony said leaving the condom on Lee's dresser.

"Little pervert." Lee said as he closed his door. He glanced over at the condom on his dresser once and then went back to putting thing together for camping. He finished quickly and gave one more glance at the condom on his dresser. He sighed and picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. "Just in case I guess." Lee said knowing that he would be with Trinity all night. He left and hurried back over to Trinity's house.

"Hey baby I got everything together and my mom knows we're going camping." Trinity said as Lee walked up the driveway. Trinity had a cooler in the back of the wagon now as well. "Did you get your stuff?" Trinity asked not seeing his bag on his bag.

"Yep." Lee said as he took the bag off of his back. "Rex isn't coming to bug us is he?" Lee asked as he put the bag in the wagon.

"No he's staying here and its too far for him to come after us." Trinity said as she grabbed a bag from the garage and put it in the wagon as well. "Its just us since Jake doesn't really think it should be considered camping and my mom has stuff to do today. I found the perfect area too." Trinity said as she put the keys in the ATV and turned it on.

"Where?" Lee asked as he grabbed Trinity from behind.

"You'll have to wait and see." Trinity said with a smirk.

"You're going to make me wait like I did with you on our one month aren't you?" Lee asked as he tightened his grip on Trinity.

"Yeah I am." Trinity said as she opened the cooler. "Are you okay with whats in here?" Trinity asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." Lee said still keeping his arms wrapped around Trinity.

"Alright then let go of me so I can get on the ATV." Trinity said as she tried to get free from Lee's grip on her. Lee lifted her up and put her on the ATV. "And you say I'm the show off." Trinity said as Lee got on behind her.

"Hey I'm just strong." Lee said flexing his muscles..

"Yeah okay muscles for brains." Trinity said with a smirk but before Lee had a chance to make a remark Trinity revved the engine. "Hold on or you'll fall off and I don't want that to happen." Trinity said as Lee wrapped his arms around Trinity's waist. Trinity turned the ATV around and started going around the side of the house to the back yard.

"How often did you guys use these back in Australia?" Lee asked as they reached the forest.

"About five times a week." Trinity said as Lee gave a nip at her neck. "Its going to be a while until we get to our camp grounds for the night baby." Trinity said as Lee scooted closer to Trinity.

"I don't mind." Lee said as he put his head on her shoulder. He felt Trinity speed up quickly. They talked most of the way there.

"We're almost there so close your eyes Lee." Trinity said to her clingy boyfriend.

"Alright their closed." Lee stated and a few minutes later he felt the ATV stop.

"Alright you can open them now then." Trinity said as she turned the ATV off. Lee opened his eyes to see that they were at the edge of a cliff. He then quickly noticed the magnificent waterfall that was a ways down from them.

"Woah I can see why you wanted me to be surprised." Lee said as he got off of the ATV.

"Good I was hoping you would like it." Trinity said as she got off after him. "Come on lets set this tent up." Trinity said as she grabbed the tent out of the wagon.

"Alright." Lee said as Trinity dropped it on the ground and opened the box up. The two quickly put up the large tent. "That was easy." Lee said as he put the box back in the wagon.

"Yeah I know." Trinity said as she opened up the tent and pulled the air mattress out of the wagon. "I'll get this." Trinity said as she grabbed the cordless pump out of the wagon and went in the tent.

"What if I want to help though?" Lee asked as he came in with Trinity.

"Well there is only one pump so I don't know how you could help." Trinity said as she continued to watch the air mattress blow up. Lee heard his phone go off and was actually surprised he had reception out in the middle of the forest.

"Hello?" Lee answered as he went back out of the tent.

"I see you took that condom bro." Tony said immediately. Lee blushed lightly and was glad that Trinity was in the tent.

"Dude why were you in my room in the first place?" Lee asked as he walked away from the tent a little bit to make sure Trinity couldn't here him.

"I was seeing if it was still there. Be careful bro." Tony said before he burst into a laughing fit.

"I'm not going to do that with her. I just brought it in case something does happen." Lee said with a snarl at his younger brother.

"Yeah okay bro. I'll make sure not to tell mom." Tony said before hanging up on Lee. Lee put his phone back in his pocket and went over to the wagon to pull the rest of the stuff out.

"Hey Trinity is the air mattress full?" Lee asked as he put the cooler next to the tent.

"Its been sweety." Trinity said as Lee opened the tent and put the blankets and pillows inside.

"You brat." Lee said as Trinity put the cordless punch in a different part of the tent. He threw the blankets and pillows onto the mattress and pulled the cooler into the tent as well.

"Want to go for a swim?" Trinity asked as she crawled over to Lee.

"Sure. I actually brought my trunks in case you would decide to go swimming." Lee said as he showed the same pair of blue and red trunks that she had given him under his shorts.

"Good. I did bring a pair for you in case you didn't but I see that I didn't need to. You'd probably have yelled at me though if I showed you what type of swim suit they were though." Trinity said as she got out of the tent and grabbed their bags out of the wagon.

"What did you bring?" Lee asked as Trinity put the bags in the tent.

"A speed o." Trinity said with a smirk.

"Like I would wear that. I probably wouldn't even fit in it." Lee said as Trinity finished putting their stuff in the tent.

"Maybe we'll see if you do later." Trinity said with a smirk as she grabbed Lee and pulled him out of the tent.

"Hey are we going to do a fire tonight?" Lee asked as he watched Trinity pull a box out of the wagon.

"Yeah that's what this is for." Trinity said as she opened the box. It was full of fire wood.

"Plan ahead a lot don't you." Lee said as he started to help Trinity set up the wood for later.

"Yeah you have to be prepared for the nature." Trinity said as they continued to prepare the wood. They finished quickly and Trinity headed off for the river.

"Hey wait for me." Lee called as he took off after her.

"Hurry up lover boy." Trinity said as she started to pull off her clothes to reveal her bikini. Lee gawked at her marvelous figure again as he started to take off his shirt and shorts. He watched her run into the river. "Come on Lee! Hurry up!" Trinity pleaded as she swam out to the middle of the river.

"I'm coming." Lee said as he ran into the water and quickly swam out to Trinity.

"Finally you slow poke." Trinity teased as Lee swam up to her.

"You chose a perfect spot to go camping at." Lee said as Trinity floated on her back.

"I was hoping you would think so. I wanted to pick the perfect spot for us to camp at." Trinity explained to Lee as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Well you did it. This place is perfect." Lee said before he planted a soft kiss on Trinity's lips.

"Good that takes a lot of stress off of me now." Trinity said as she started to swim away from Lee.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here beautiful." Lee said as he went after Trinity.

"Catch me first." Trinity taunted as she started to swim for the shore.

"Oh don't tell me your getting out already." Lee said as he stopped swimming.

"Hell no. I told you to catch me Lee baby." Trinity said flirtatiously as she blew a kiss to him.

"Alright than you better be a fast swimmer." Lee said back as he swam after her quickly.

"Trust me I am." Trinity said as she swam away from him quickly

"Uh uh get back here." Lee said as he caught her by her arm.

"Damn. I thought it would take you longer to catch me." Trinity said as Lee pulled her towards shore.

"Well I caught you." Lee said as they got into shallow water.

"I take it you want to kiss a little." Trinity asked as Lee pulled her close to him.

"Hell yeah!" Lee said before he smashed his lips against Trinity's. He poked at her lips with his tongue hoping she would let him enter her mouth with his tongue. She pulled away.

"Wait till a little bit later sweet heart." Trinity said as she ran a finder over Lee's abs.

"I want to kiss you now though." Lee whined as he tried to kiss her again. Trinity chuckled and pushed him away gently.

"Lets just swim a little bit Lee. We'll get to the kissing later." Trinity said as her hand moved up to his pecs.

"Fine." Lee said with a pout on his face. Trinity gave him a kiss on the cheek before she swam off.

"Well come on Lee. I don't want to swim alone." Trinity said as she floated on her back. Lee smiled and swam after her.

"You don't have to. You have your big, brave boyfriend here to swim with you." Lee said with a smirk as he swam up beside her.

"Uh huh." Trinity said as she just continued to float on her back. Lee flipped over onto his back and floated beside her.

"You like to float on your back like this?" Lee asked her as he watched her.

"Yeah its relaxing." Trinity said as Lee took her hand.

"Come on its starting to get dark out." Lee said as he pulled her towards shore with him.

"I wanted to swim a little longer." Trinity whined which got a chuckle out of Lee easily.

"Tomorrow you can before we leave. Lets go get that fire started now." Lee said as they started to walk out of the river.

"Fine." Trinity pouted with her boyfriend. Lee picked their clothes up and then they walked back over to their camp grounds for the night.

"Alright then lets see." Lee said as he pulled a lighter out of the box that had the fire wood and a bundle of newspaper. He put the newspaper under the wood and then lit it on fire. "There we go." Lee said as Trinity came out of the tent with a soda for each of them.

"You want to eat now or later?" Trinity asked as she handed the soda to Lee.

"Its up to you." Lee said before kissing Trinity gently on the lips.

"Alright then because I brought stuff that we could make quickly and easily and stuff that would take a while to cook." Trinity said as she pulled the cooler out of the tent and then went to the wagon to get the cooking things from a bag.

"How about something quick and easy." Lee suggested as he pulled out a pack of hot dogs from the cooler.

"Alright then two skewers and did you want a bun?" Trinity asked as Lee just watched her bend over the wagon in search of the skewers.

"No I'm good baby girl." Lee said sweetly as Trinity got the skewers out and walked back over to him. "Why'd you put steaks in here?" Lee asked as Trinity handed him a Skewer.

"Well I have the stuff to make them in the wagon. I've been camping a lot so I know what I'm doing Lee. Don't worry." Trinity said as she put a hot dog on her skewer and put it over the fire.

"Did your dad ever go camping with you guys or was he the same back in Australia?" Lee asked cautiously.

"He went camping with us every time. It was fun. We'd all just sit around the fire, laughing and having a good time." Trinity said as she remembered how she used to camp.

"Well you can still do that now. I'm here with you so we can do that right now. We can tell ghost stories, roast s'mores since I see you packed those too." Lee said as he closed the cooler. Trinity cuddled up to him.

"I love you Lee." Trinity said as Lee wrapped his free arm around her.

"I love you too Trinity. You want to try out that ghost story thing later when it is darker?" Lee suggested as Trinity got up and went over to the wagon.

"Yeah that sounds like it would be really fun." Trinity said as she pulled out two lanterns and a pair of flashlights. She sat back down and they ate their hot dogs.

"I'm glad we decided to go camping." Lee said as Trinity cuddled into his bare chest.

"Me too." Trinity said as she looked up at Lee. "I'm going to put the cooler back in the tent really quick okay babe." Trinity said as she pulled away from Lee.

"Alright sweet heart." Lee said as Trinity picked the cooler up and went into the tent. She placed it besides the air mattress and then she noticed something fell out of Lee's shorts. She picked it up and noticed that it was a condom.

"What the hell?" Trinity wondered as she looked back at Lee. She hid it under the air mattress and went back out of the tent.

"It took you that long to put a cooler down. Damn Trinity." Lee said before he took a sip of his soda. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Lee said as he stood up.

"Alright." Trinity said still in shock that Lee had brought a condom with him. "Why the hell would he bring a condom with him?" Trinity wondered to herself knowing that Lee wasn't that kind of guy. Lee came back soon.

"Alright you want to try that ghost story thing now?" Lee asked as Trinity ran her thumb over the locket that Lee gave her. She hadn't taken it off at since Lee gave it to her.

"Uh sure." Trinity said as she looked over at Lee.

"You okay? You seem distracted by something." Lee said as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Yeah I'm fine." Trinity lied as Lee pulled her close to him.

"Hey what's up. You know I can tell when somethings wrong with you." Lee said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Trinity.

"Alright Lee I have to ask you a question." Trinity said as she went back into the tent and pulled the condom out from under the mattress.

"What's your question beautiful?" Lee asked as she came back out of the tent.

"Why do you have a condom with you?" Trinity asked holding up the condom. Lee's face immediately went scarlet red at the fact that she found the condom.

"Uh..." Lee tried to figure out what he was going to tell her. "Alright Tony gave that to me earlier today." Lee stated scratching the back of his head.

"And you took it why?" Trinity asked dropping the condom into his lap.

"Well I wanted to make sure if something did happen we had safety." Lee said looking down at the ground. Trinity sighed at how embarrassed Lee was getting.

"Lee calm down." Trinity said as she took his hand gently. "I'm not mad at you." Trinity whispered quietly yet comfortingly to Lee. Trinity pulled him into the tent with her quickly and pulled him on top of her.

"Trinity what..." Trinity cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

**Oh my! Are they going to actually take their relationship to the next level? Yall will just have to wait and see how things work out. I cant wait to see reactions to this chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible but I don't know about tomorrow or technically today now since its fourth of july. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright I know it's been a while and sorry guys but I lost interest in this story since I was writing so many other stories. Don't really even remember much right now. I wrote this chapter back when I was posting frequently for this story so don't complain if it ain't as good as my more recent work because I've gotta much better in what ever months it's been since I've written in here. Alright I'm gonna stop rambling and let yall read. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Hmm Trinity stop." Lee said as he rolled off of Trinity.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked as he sat up. Lee just crawled out of the tent. "Lee whats wrong?" Trinity called after him as she followed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to go that far." Lee said as Trinity got out of the tent.

"Then why did you bring the condom with you?" Trinity asked picking it up off of the ground.

"Because I can be an idiot sometimes." Lee said as he looked away from Trinity.

"Oh." Trinity said a little disappointed. "Um I'm just going to go back in the tent then." Trinity said as she dropped the condom on the ground and went back in. Lee knew she was upset with him.

"Trinity please don't be upset with me." Lee said as he went back in the tent. She wasn't in the main room.

"Lee you can have the air mattress tonight. I'm going to sleep in a different part of the tent." Trinity said as she laid down in the separate room of the tent.

"Trinity I'm sorry if your upset but I just don't think I'm ready to go that far yet." Lee said from the other side of the fabric door.

Trinity let out a light whimper. She wasn't for the idea at first but for some reason she was upset that Lee had rejected the idea of having sex with her. "Lee just go away." Trinity managed to say.

"Trinity please don't be upset. I cant stand to see you upset." Lee said considering if he should go in or not.

"Yeah well I'm upset." Trinity said back as she buried her face into the pillow she had brought with her into the room.

"Please sweet heart. I...I'm just afraid of ruining our relationship by moving so fast." Lee said as he heard Trinity whimper lightly. He felt like his heart was going to explode from the pain of hearing that. "Trinity. Please my little goddess don't be upset." Lee plead remembering what a kick she got out of him calling her his little goddess.

"Just leave me alone Lee." Trinity said as the tears started to flow out of her eyes. Lee couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped the entrance into the separate room and crawled in. His heart dropped as he saw Trinity huddled up in the corner of the room with her face buried in the pillow. He felt tears swelling in his eyes over how upset he had made her. He bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from whimpering out.

"Trinity baby." Lee whispered lovingly as he crawled over to her.

"Leave me alone." Trinity said as her tears continued to roll down her face and into a puddle on the pillow.

"Trinity I'm really sorry." Lee said as he laid down next to her and put his arm over her. Trinity responded with a whimper which just made Lee feel horrible. "Trinity I'm sorry your so upset but... I'm just afraid that if we move so quickly we'll ruin our relationship." Lee said as he sat up to try and get a look at her face.

"How would we? I love you and you love me Lee." Trinity said through her crying which finally broke Lee and his tears began to fall down his face.

"Baby I know I love you but we've only been together for a month." Lee said as Trinity sat up.

"We're in love though so technically it wouldn't matter if we did it together." Trinity said refusing to look at Lee.

"Trinity I'm just scared that it will ruin our relationship with each other." Lee said as more tears slid down his face. He swallowed hard to try and clear his throat.

"Lee how would it ruin our relationship? If we're in love than nothing could ruin our relationship." Trinity said finally looking at Lee. Her heart dropped when she noticed that he was crying as well.

"Well like I said Trinity, I'm an idiot. Anything could happen." Lee said as he looked down at the floor.

"No your not Lee. Don't you ever think that." Trinity said as she moved closer to Lee.

"Why its true." Lee said not looking up at Trinity.

"No its not Lee. Your smart, cute, funny, your everything a girl looks for in a guy. Or better said everything I want in my guy." Trinity said as she moved beside Lee. Lee looked up at her.

"And your gorgeous, talented, smart, nice, funny, everything I want in my girl." Lee said as he wiped away his tears. Trinity let out a light whimper as Lee took her hand gently. "Trinity I'm really sorry." Lee said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Its alright." Trinity said as she tried to take her hand away from Lee's. Lee leaned in and kissed her gently, catching her off guard, and gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"I love you Trinity." Lee said as they parted from their kiss.

"I love you too Lee." Trinity said as Lee pulled her out into the main tent and onto the air mattress. He grabbed the condom that had fallen outside and then zipped the tent shut quickly. "Lee what are you doing?" Trinity asked as she got up on her elbows.

"What I should have earlier." Lee said as he ripped the wrapper open. Trinity noticed what he was doing and began blushing badly. Lee set the open condom down on the cooler lid and went back to Trinity. "Alright then where were we." Lee said as he got up on Trinity and started to kiss her neck lightly, giving a nip every few seconds.

"Wait Lee are you sure about this?" Trinity asked as she pushed him off a little.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've wanted you for so long Trinity." Lee said seductively as he reached behind her neck to get her bikini top off. Trinity began blushing worse at what he said. She felt Lee untie her bikini top and then felt like her face couldn't get any redder as he pulled it away. "Oh my god your gorgeous." Lee said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Lee can I see your...um your..." Trinity was too shy to finish her sentence now. Lee caught the drift though of what she wanted to see so he got off of her and laid down next to her to remove his trunks.

"I'm not erect yet though." Lee said before he got his trunks down and tossed them aside. Trinity gawked at the sight of his big dick, even though it wasn't erect yet, it was still big. Lee sat back up and bit down on the top of Trinity's lower half of her bikini. He began to pull it off of her quickly and then got up on top of her.

"Wow Lee." Trinity said as he leaned down to kiss her. She felt his stiffening cock rub against her and moaned out in pleasure at the touch.

"You like the feel of me down there?" Lee asked seductively as he bit down on Trinity's nipple lightly to make sure it didn't hurt. Trinity moaned out in pleasure again. "I'm taking that as a yes." Lee said as he sat up and took Trinity's hands. He led them up to his rising dick and placed them on it.

"Oh god Lee." Trinity said as she gripped onto his dick. Lee let out a deep moan at the feel of someone's hands other than his own on his dick.

"God Trinity your so gentle." Lee said as he flipped back onto the air mattress to allow Trinity to jerk him off a little.

"I...I'm nervous." Trinity stuttered.

"Don't be I'm fine. I get rough when I jack off sometimes actually." Lee stated as Trinity ran her finger along his shaft. He groaned in pleasure from how gentle to the touch she was.

Trinity took a deep sigh to try and clear her mind. She then started to gently jerk Lee off. "Is that good Lee?" Trinity asked as she looked up at his face.

"Its amazing." Lee said through a moan as his dick began to rise more. Trinity bent over and ran her tongue along his shaft and he let out a loud deep moan from the pleasure. "God Trinity." Lee said as he gripped the sheets underneath him.

"Is this turning you on more Lee?" Trinity asked seductively as she rubbed her thumb over the head of his dick getting another deep moan out of him.

"Yes it is." Lee said as he clenched his teeth together from the great pleasure. Trinity slipped her tongue up to the head of his dick and then took it in her mouth. "Oh god!" Lee screamed out as she began to suck on his dick. "Oh god Trinity please keep sucking." Lee begged as her head started to move up and down on his dick slowly. Trinity stopped sucking on his dick and Lee pulled her up to kiss him. The kiss was sort of salty so Lee knew that Trinity got a little of his cum.

"Lee I'm still kind of nervous." Trinity said as she laid down next to him.

"I know sweety I am too." Lee said as he laid on his side.

"Its going to hurt for me though." Trinity said looking at his massive, erect dick standing proud.

"Only for a minute or so baby and remember if your hurting I am too." Lee reassured his nervous lover. He ran his hand down her thigh and to her wet pussy. "Wow your really turned on." Lee said as he ran his finger back and forth past her opening. Trinity moaned out in pleasure. A moment later though she felt him insert his finger into her, then another and finally one more. Trinity winced in the pain.

"Lee its hurting right now." Trinity said as Lee began to finger her.

"I know baby and I'm sorry." Lee said as he continued with his motion while rubbing himself in the process. He got up onto his knees in front of her. He pulled his fingers out and quickly reached over for the condom. Trinity grabbed his hand before he had a chance to put it on.

"I want to feel you inside me." Trinity said seductively as she took the condom from him.

"Trinity I don't want to get you pregnant." Lee said as he reached for the condom.

"You wont. I finished my period two days ago." Trinity said tossing the condom aside. Lee rubbed the head of his dick against Trinity's opening gently resulting in them both moaning out in pleasure. "Lee take me now!" Trinity screamed out. Lee gently pushed in and Trinity whimpered in pain and pleasure.

"I know babe its gonna hurt right now." Lee said comfortingly as he leaned down and kissed Trinity to try and make her feel better. He kept pushing in and Trinity screamed out in pain. A few tears fell from her eyes as well. "Shh I know baby I'm sorry." Lee said as he pressed his forehead to hers. He waited for her to adjust to his size before doing anything else. "Are you okay now?" Lee asked as Trinity took his hand.

"Y...yeah I'm good. Keep going." Trinity said through a little whimper.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked trying to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Yeah." Trinity said as she wrapped her legs around Lee's waist. Lee gently started to thrust in and out of her. "Oh god Lee." Trinity said through a deep moan.

Lee picked up his pace quickly. "Oh god Trinity this feels amazing." Lee said through his grunting from the pure ecstasy that he was feeling. Trinity kept moaning his name as he picked up his pace again while gripping onto her hips. Lee slowed down when he heard his MPCom go off. "Really Jerry? Not now." Lee grumbled as he sped up again.

"Oh god Lee I'm about to cum." Trinity exclaimed as she latched onto him.

"Hold on I'm about to too." Lee said as he sped up again. He then yelled out as he came inside of Trinity and Trinity was sent over the edge with him. Trinity screamed out Lee's name as she came with him.

"Oh my god Lee. That was amazing." Trinity said as Lee collapsed next to her. She cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Spies don't think you can...oh my!" Jerry exclaimed when he noticed what had been going on.

"Shit! Jerry what the hell!" Lee yelled as he covered himself and Trinity up with the covers. "I didn't answer for a reason Jerry!" Lee said as he picked up the MPCom.

"I'm terribly sorry Lee and Trinity but you two are going to need to get dressed quickly. Krenaken has been spotted heading for town hall. I'll send the others in a WOOHP jet to come and get you." Jerry said before hanging up.

"God damn it! We cant even have one night together with out Jerry calling us away on a mission." Lee said angrily as he grabbed his swim trunks and put them on.

"Lee baby calm down." Trinity said as she grabbed her clothes and put them on as well.

"No its fucking annoying. I cant even have my first time with the girl I love with out it being fucking interrupted." Lee said angrily as he pulled his shirt on and then his shorts.

"I know baby but getting mad about it isn't going to do any good right now." Trinity said as she took Lee's hand.

They heard the WOOHP jet above and got out of the tent quickly. "Hey guys are you having fun?" Megan said over the loud speaker as they landed.

"We were trying to go to sleep until Jerry called." Lee said still angry. Trinity gave him a peck on the cheek to try and calm him down.

"Yeah you know we were there when Jerry called you two right?" Marc said holding back a laugh.

"You two weren't trying to sleep from what we saw." Tony said as he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Lee said even angrier now that his siblings knew that they had sex.

"Lee stop." Trinity said as he sat down at the controls.

"Yeah Lee listen to your soon to be wife." Tony continued to joke.

"That's it I'm gonna kill you!" Lee said angrily as he stood up. Trinity blocked him quickly and Marc got in front of Tony.

"Alright I'm flying." Megan said as Trinity continued to restrain her lover.

"Lee calm down honey." Trinity said sweetly into his ear, Lee didn't seem to care what she said and was intent on attacking Tony. "Lee stop right now!" Trinity said angrily. She pulled him out of the main room and into a separate room in the back. She pinched the bridge of her nose as Lee pounded his fists against the wall. "Lee I know your sexually frustrated right now but you need to calm down." Trinity said as she guarded the door from Lee.

"I'm not sexually frustrated. The sex was amazing but being interrupted made me angry." Lee said as he leaned against the wall.

"I know Lee. I was upset too but I'm not taking it out on everyone near by." Trinity said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Calm down or I might not let you get that far with me ever again if this is the result." Trinity said before walking out of the room, leaving Lee alone.

"I hate my siblings." Lee said as he rubbed his throbbing member through his pants. He walked out of the room and back into the main room with the others. He came up behind Trinity and took her by the waist.

"Lee stop." Trinity said as she tried to push him off.

"I'm sorry I got so angry alright." Lee said as he pulled Trinity to the back of the room and sat down. He had her sit down on his lap.

"Are you calm now?" Trinity asked as she looked Lee in the eyes.

"Yeah but I have something throbbing right now." Lee said pointing to his lap. Trinity chuckled.

"We cant do it again until we get back to the camp grounds." Trinity whispered into Lee's ear so the others couldn't hear her.

"I know." Lee said back as he gave a nip at Trinity's neck.

"Next time though I'm on top." Trinity whispered seductively which got a bad blush out of Lee.

"If you can hold me down maybe." Lee whispered back as Trinity nuzzled into his neck.

"Hey you two. Wait till you get back to your tent to go back to having sex. Right now we have a mission to do." Tony said as the jet landed. Lee wanted to hit Tony but Trinity gave him a passionate kiss to keep him from it.

"Please let me hit him." Lee begged as they parted from their kiss.

"Nuh uh babe. If you want to get more of this," Trinity placed her hand on her butt. "You're going to have to fight that urge." Trinity said as she got off of Lee's lap.

"Uh your going to enjoy torturing me aren't you?" Lee asked as he stood up and followed after his lover.

"Yeah I am." Trinity said as she walked out of the jet with the others. "Alright then lets get this mission over with." Trinity said as she looked around for signs of Krenaken. They all heard a crash come from inside city hall.

"Lets go." Lee said as he headed for the door.

"Alright." Trinity said as she took off after Lee. The door flew off its hinges before they even reached it.

"Greetings young spies. I had a feeling that we would meet again tonight." Krenaken said as he walked through the doorway into the night.

"Yeah well this will be the last time." Marc said with a snarl at the deformed villain.

"I beg to differ. Miss Ayden. I see your feeling better since our last meeting." Krenaken said as his eyes shifted to Trinity.

"Yeah and this time I'm gonna kick your ass from here all the way to WOOHP maximum security prison." Trinity said angrily as she walked towards Krenaken. Lee tried to stop her but Megan held him back.

"Not quiet young spy." Krenaken said as he pulled out what looked to be a dog whistle.

"Tony laughed when he saw it. "What are you going to do? Call a pack of dogs on us." Tony said through his laughing.

"Oh this isn't a dog whistle." Krenaken said as he raised the whistle to his lips and blew. Trinity cringed in pain and screamed out from the high pitched whine. She dropped to the ground.

"Trinity!" Lee yelled as he ran over to her.

"Like my little whistle do you miss Ayden. Here listen to it more then." Krenaken said before he blew the high pitched whistle. Trinity screamed out in pain again from the sound.

"That's enough!" Megan said as she threw a Freezdisc at the whistle. Krenaken gave one last blow on the whistle before it was knocked from his hands.

"Trinity are you okay?" Lee asked comfortingly as Trinity clung to him in pain. Trinity groaned in response and held on tighter. "Guys take him down." Lee said angrily as he lifted Trinity up with him

"Not tonight. I have what I need." Krenaken said as he picked his whistle back up. "Goodnight spies." Krenaken said before he vanished into thin air.

"Trinity baby are you okay?" Lee asked as Trinity continued to cling to him. Trinity moaned in response. "Alright come on guys." Lee said as he lifted Trinity up and carried her back to the jet.

"What was that thing that Krenaken used?" Tony asked as they all walked onto the jet.

"I don't know. It must have been made special for Trinity though because I didn't hear a thing." Marc said as he sat down at his controls.

"Well it sure hurt her." Megan said as she started the jet.

Lee continued to comfort Trinity while she held onto him. "How did you guys not hear that?" Trinity asked Lee weakly.

"I don't know baby." Lee said quietly as he stroked Trinity's hair. "Are you feeling better now?" Lee asked as Trinity nuzzled into him.

"A little bit." Trinity said still weak.

"I'm sorry sweety." Lee said quietly to her as she looked up at him.

"Why it wasn't you who blew that whistle. It was Krenaken." Trinity said as Lee gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah I know but I still feel horrible having let you get hurt." Lee said as he held Trinity closer.

"Well I'm feeling better now that its done." Trinity said as she sat up a little to kiss Lee.

"What was that thing that he blew then?" Megan asked Trinity as she continued to fly the jet.

"It was a special high pitched whistle tuned to be heard by people who use my serum. Krenaken wasn't effected though since he was the one blowing it. If it was blown for a long period of time though it could seriously injure or even kill me." Trinity said which got Lee to hold her tighter.

"Why what would it do?" Marc asked now even more curious.

"It speeds up how fast the serum works so it technically deforms your body faster." Trinity continued to explain.

"Alright we're back at your camp sight. "Good night you guys." Megan said as Lee lifted Trinity up with him.

"Sleep well." Tony said with a smirk that Lee finally ignored.

"Night." Lee said as they walked off the jet. The fire had gone out while they were gone so the only light left was coming from the lanterns inside the tent. "You want to go to bed?" Lee asked as they crawled into the tent.

"Yeah I'm sorry Lee. I know you wanted to..." Lee cut Trinity off with a kiss.

"I don't mind Trinity. I would rather you sleep right now anyways." Lee said as he stripped down to his swim trunks and laid down with Trinity.

"I love you Lee." Trinity said as she cuddled up to him.

"I love you too Trinity." Lee said as he wrapped his arm around Trinity. He laid there with her until he knew that she was asleep. "Good night my little goddess." Lee whispered sweetly as he kissed her on the forehead. He then let sleep take him.

Trinity woke up early in the morning and found herself pretty much on top of Lee. "Aww you look so cute." Trinity said as she moved off of Lee.

"Hmm." Lee moaned as his eyes opened slowly. "Morning." Lee said when he noticed Trinity was awake.

"Morning baby." Trinity said as Lee rolled over onto his side to kiss her.

"We should do this once a week." Lee suggested as he took Trinity's hand.

"How about every weekend." Trinity suggested as Lee pulled her closer to him. "Lee you have morning wood so don't do that." Trinity said as she pulled away.

"I have to go to the bathroom is why." Lee said through a yawn. "Alright we'll come here every weekend for a little alone time from the others." Lee said as he sat up.

"Yay." Trinity said happily as she latched onto Lee's arm.

"Baby I need to go to the bathroom so I'm going to need you to let go of my arm." Lee said as he chuckled at Trinity's wanting to be closer to him.

"Fine." Trinity said with a fake pout.

"I'll be back in a few minutes alright." Lee said sweetly to her. He gave her a peck on the cheek and then crawled out of the tent. Trinity laid back down and waited for Lee to get back. "Alright I'm back." Lee said as he came back into the tent.

"Good." Trinity said as she sat up and grabbed him. She pulled him on top of her and they started to kiss.

"Hey when are we going to go back?" Lee asked as they parted for a breath.

"In a little bit we will. I wanted to do something else first." Trinity said as Lee laid down next to her.

"What did you have in mind sweety?" Lee asked sweetly as Trinity latched onto him again.

"I think you already know what I have in mind." Trinity said as she traced his six pack with her index finger.

"Yeah but I want to hear you say that you want me." Lee said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Trinity.

"Why?" Trinity asked as she continued to trace his abs.

"Because I admitted that I wanted you last night so now its your turn." Lee said as he looked Trinity in the eyes.

"Alright I want you." Trinity said seductively.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Lee said with a grin.

"I said I want you badly Lee Clark." Trinity said as she slid her hand down to his waist band.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Lee said as he pulled Trinity onto his lap.

* * *

**Alright now that one reviewer who's been pestering for a new chapter hopefully will be happy.I hope yall enjoyed the chapter. Even if it's not as well written as my more recent stuff. Most likely, I will be making more chapters. Oh and btw, I have a new TAS RP that just started so come and join if you wanna play with us! Anyways thanks for reading and please review, since I don't get many reviews in this area of fanfiction.**


End file.
